Bad Boy vs Bad Girl
by Auslly2getha4eva
Summary: Austin the bad boy of Marino high and Ally the bad girl of Marino high have this bet they made when they were in 8th grade. Who would fall for who first. They flirt they tease but when they actually go on a date and start to figure out the real Austin and Ally what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**hey you guys here is the first chapter of Bad Boy vs Bad Girl! I will be updating this story every Sunday! I hope you like it! **

**Onto the story!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

Austin's Pov:  
Hey everyone I'm Austin Moon I'm 17 and I'm Marino High's bad boy. Lets just say everyone knows not to mess with me. I'm a pretty good looking person every girl practically throws themselves at me well except one Ally Dawson she is the bad girl of the school. Yea you would think bad boy should be with the bad girl nope complete opposite. I mean I wouldn't say we hate each other but were not friends either we just flirt with each other...a lot! Enough about her I slowly start making my way to my locker where I see a note? I grab the note and read it aloud.  
I missed you did you miss me -AD  
AD that can only mean one person.  
"Is it Ally again?"  
I jump at the sound. I turn around to see my 2 best friends Dez & Dallas. I smirk.  
"Yup" I say popping the 'p'  
"When will you two give up its been going on since middle school." Dez says.  
I smirk. What Dez is talking about is since 8th grade Ally and I became popular again she was the only girl who didn't like me so I vowed then to get Ally Dawson to fall in love with me but a couple weeks later she found out instead of yelling at me she said game on. I still remember that day.  
Flashback  
"Austin!" I turn around to see Ally walking towards me.  
"Yes ally?" I say with a smirk.  
"Game on" I look at her confused  
" if you think you can get me to fall in love with you, you're crazy if anything you'll fall in love with me first i'll make sure of it" she says with a laugh.  
End of flashback  
Ever since then we flirt and try to make each other fall in love. I must have gotten lost in thought because Dallas and Dez left. I turn to my locker when a pair of hands go over my eyes and a voice whispering seductively.  
"So did you miss me?"  
I turn around to see none other than Ally. She looks different this year her hair is not just brown anymore the ends are now a caramel blonde type color. It looks good like really good like really really-stop it Austin. I then put my hands on her hips and pulled her close.  
"Of course I missed you sexy"  
She just laughed and leaned against the locker next to mine.  
"Soooo?" She says. Okay this is awkward.  
"Soo new hair?" She smirks  
"Of course just for you do you love?" She spins and her hair almost hits me in the face but it smells like vanilla. I laugh.  
"Oh honey it's going to take a lot more than that to change my feelings for you"  
She gets really close now to where I can feel her minty breath on my lips. I can't help but wonder what it would be like to have her lips on mine. Stop it Austin!  
"Well then ill just have to try harder"  
She strokes my cheek blows me a kiss and walks away. She sways her hips just a little more than usual and I can't help but stare while she walks away. Man I'm going to have to up my game. I look down at my schedule and see that I have honors pre-calc. Great!  
Ally's Pov:  
After my little thing with Austin I went to find Trish and Cassidy before my first class honors pre-calc. I see them at Trish's locker.  
"Hey you guys" they turn and face me  
"Hey Ally"  
"Yea hey Als where have you been." Trish asks. I shrug.  
"Oh you know with Austin" they groan  
"What!?" I ask.  
"You two spend a lot of time with each other" Cassidy says.  
"You guys its the first day of school I spent all summer with you two I use school time to torcher Austin you know that!" I explain.  
"Yea but still if I didn't know you two I would think you two were a couple" Trish says. The bell rings.  
"Well we're not" I then walk fast to class so I don't have to hear it. I take a seat in the far back and put my headphones in and try to ignore the world. I already took this class and the teacher knows so she doesn't care. I just needed an extra class or go home early and I chose school that says a lot. I slowly start to feel myself drift to sleep but I couldn't because I could feel someone's eyes on me. I open my eyes and look around until I come in contact with those pretty honey brown eyes that just make you melt and-wait what did I just say ugh nevermind. I send Austin a flirty wave and he smirks points at me then his phone. I look at my phone and see I got a new text. I look at him and smirk while opening up the text.  
Austin Ally  
Hey sexy you and me movies Friday  
As long as I get to pick the movie  
I don't know what do I get in return  
Hmm what do you want ;)  
Giving me power are we? ;)  
Don't make me change my mind  
Okay I get to pick your outfit  
No way  
Then you can't pick the movie either I pick movie and you pick your outfit or vise versa.  
Fine you pick movie  
Great ill pick you up at 7  
Awesome cant wait xoxo  
See you then sexy ;)  
Then the bell rang. The rest of the classes were all a blur because all I could think of was my date with Austin this Friday. He is really trying. It is now lunch time and while I'm heading to the cafeteria I bump into someone.  
"Ow"  
"oh I'm so sorry" that voice sounds familiar I look up to see this young handsome boy with short brown hair and beautiful brown eyes and his smile is just-wait a minute.  
"Elliot?"

**what did you think?**

**review please! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! OMG YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! 11 reviews , 11 favorites and 25 followers on just the first chapter! You guys are just too sweet and continue to amaze me everyday! I'm so glad you all are liking this story! Let's answer your reviews shall we: **

**Rebecca (Guest): Thanks! **

**AM (Guest): Thanks! I'm glad you like it and I agree I would never take a bet like that either but if Ally didn't we wouldn't have a story now would we so maybe Ally planned this somehow!? Lol You will find out why she does in a later chapter! **

**Guest: OKAY! Here is the update! **

**GothicBomb: Thanks and this was only the first chapter trust me it gets even better! **

**GRACE123: Thanks so much! Here you go here is the next update! Thanks I'm glad you love it! **

** 2: Thanks I'm so glad you like it! Well you don't have to wait much longer to find out what happens because here is the next chapter! **

**Daddysgirl11: Thanks I'm so glad! Well wait no more here you go! **

**Joyjoybabii: Thanks glad you love it! **

**Tephriam: Thanks! Here is the update for you! **

**WritermeAL: Thanks so glad to hear from you again! wait no more here is your next update! **

**Leohowardlover3: Love the name btw! Lol love leo howard so cute! but not as cute as Ross Lynch but a real close second! Lol and yes definate DRAMA ALERT! Lol Enjoy! **

**Well thanks to all of you who reviewed! I really love reading all of them they make my day so much better to know that people are actually liking what I write!So keep it up! **

**Oh Authors note at the bottom! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Ally's Pov:

"Elliot?" He just looks at me and smiles.

"Als?" I nod and he helps me up. We just look at each other until he breaks the silence.

"How have you been you look...different"

"Is it a good different?" He laughs

" I mean its good but its not you...I mean I liked you back in 7th grade...I mean I" I just giggled and blushed.

"It's okay I get it...but I'm still me just a little...improved I guess."

He just smiles and we just stare. We stay like that for a while until someone clears their throat and puts their arm around me.

"Hey babe I have been looking for you" I turn to see none other than Austin.

"Babe?" I turned to a confused looking Elliot.

"I didn't know you two were dating."

"We're not" I look at Austin then Elliot.

"Okay...well i'll see you later."

"Okay"

"Oh Als?"

"Yea?"

"Since you're not with him...wanna go out on Friday?"

"I would lo-"

"She can't" Austin replies. I look at him with confusion.

"We have a date this Friday" I sigh and mentally face palm.

"Oh yea we do sorry Elliot next time?" He sighs.

"Yea maybe"

"Okay ill see you later" Elliot leaves and I turn to Austin. He just looks at me and smirks. I get really close to him and whisper in his ear.

"You owe me Moon" I then make my way to the cafeteria with Austins arm around me but before we open the door he whispers..

"Anything you want it's yours baby just ask" I feel my cheeks start to go red and he just chuckles. Once we open the door all eyes are on us. I may be popular but I don't always like all the attention. I walk towards my table but before i sit down Austin whispers in my ear

"You are mine remember that...see you friday" he winks and walks away. I just roll my eyes and sit down. When I look up I see glares from Trish and Cassidy.

"Save it you guys" they just shake their head and I laugh. We sit their and eat our lunch in silence. I look up and see Cassidy looking sad and...guilty?

"Hey Cass is everything okay?" She nods. Trish looks at me and we are both not convinced.

"Cass" She looks up at me then Trish then back to her food. I try again.

"Cass?"

"Okay! Fine you caught me!"

"What is it?"

"I have a date"

"And that's bad because?"

"It's with Dallas"

"Oh my gosh congrats Cass you have been waiting for this since I don't even know"

"Yea but i don't know if it is real"

"What do you mean if it is real did he ask you?"

"Well yea"

"Was it face to face?"

"Yea"

"Did he laugh after asking you?"

"Well no"

"Did he say just kidding?"

"Well no"

"Then it's real why wouldn't you think it was real?"

"Nevermind"

"No Cass why?" She sighs and pushes her hand through her golden locks.

"Well?" I wait for her to answer. She sits there. I start tapping my fingers on the table.

"well Cass? Answer me!"

"BECAUSE OF YOU! Because of you" she whispers it the second time she stands up and gets ready to leave and I'm completely shock I open my mouth to say something but she beats me to it.

"It's because of you and Austin...because of your stupid bet...I don't know whether its real and he really wants to go out or if its a way for Austin to get to you so that's why!" She then walks away and Trish follows. I can't believe it Cass is doubting Dallas because of me. This...this has to stop.

Austin's Pov:

I did not like the way Elliot was looking at my Ally. Wait my Ally? Oh no I can't be...no not again….stop Austin be cool. I walk over to my table and see Dez & Dallas talking. Dallas looks really happy. I wonder why.

"What's up you guys?" Dez shrugs and Dallas smiles.

"Okay what's up with you?"

"Who me?" Dallas asks. I nod.

"Oh nothing it's just I scored a date tonight "

"Really with who?"

"Cassidy" I smile.

"Dude congrats you have been wanting to hit that since 6th grade"

"Thanks" I smile. I'm so happy for him he is finally going out with Cassidy. Wait Cassidy is Ally's best friend. I then smirk and Dallas notices.

"What?" I look at him.

"Huh"

"What are you thinking about?" Dallas asks.

"Well you know how Cassidy is Ally's best friend so if you go out with Cassidy-"

"NO!" Dallas yells. I look at him confused.

"What do you mean no?" He sighs.

"I'm not going to use my date with Cassidy for one of your sick plans to get Ally why don't you just admit you love her end this bet and ask her out on a date and leave everybody the hell out of it!"

I was shocked Dallas never yells. I was about to say something but Dez beats me to it.

"Dallas is right just end this bet tell Ally you love her already."

"I can't do that"

"Why not?" They ask at the same.

"Because 1 I don't love Ally 2 I already have a date with her this Friday and 3 I don't love Ally" they look at me and then each other and shake their heads.

"Denial" they murmur and leave. What are they talking about I do not love little own like Ally. We just are well were complicated. I'm sitting there and all of a sudden I hear Cassidy yell.

"BECAUSE OF YOU! Because of you" she says something else I can't make out but after her and Trish leave and ally is left there alone. I decided to go talk to her and see what all that was about. I make my way to her table and sit across from her. She looks up and then sighs.

"Oh it's you" that hurt a little so I put my hand over my heart.

"Well it's nice to see you too sweetheart" she sighs again.

"Sorry it's just Cassidy kinda made me see something."

"Oh yeah I heard her yell what was that about?"

"Her and Dallas have a date tonight but she doesn't think its real"

"What do you mean?"

"She thinks Dallas is using her" what! Why would she think that.

"Why does she think that?" I ask her and Ally looks into my eyes and she looks sad.

"Just like you heard her yell because of me."

"What do you have anything to do with those two?"

"You I have you that's why." I am so confused.

"What do you mean me?"

"She thinks because of what we are doing Dallas is using her for you to get to me."

"What! No no no no Dallas actually likes her and she also has nothing to worry about a plan Dallas said no anyway." She looks up at me confused.

"Huh you actually had a plan?"

"No I was going to ask him to move his date to Friday then we could have double dated but he thought I was going to use him so he yelled and I quote "I'm not going to use my date with Cassidy for one of your sick plans to get Ally why don't you just admit you love her end this bet and ask her out on a date and leave everybody the hell out of it!" so yea he got kinda pissed."

"Wow so I guess no to the double date"

"Nope"

"Aww man that would have been fun" I nodded and then the bell rang. I looked at Ally and it looked like she was struggling. When she stood up she dropped all her stuff. She did a little scream and ran her hand through her hair. She looked completely frustrated and to be honest it was kinda hot to me she was about to bend over and get her stuff when I stopped her.

"Here I'll get it" she looks at me shocked while I pick up her stuff. I hand it to her and her mouth is dropped open and her eyes are wide. I looked at her.

"What?" I asked her. She got out of her like trance and smiled at me.

"That was really sweet of you...in fact that was not like you at all"

"Oh well I have my moments what's your next class?"

"History"

"Here I'll walk you to class" I take her books again and put my hand out. She looks at me and smiles. She takes my hand and we walked to her class. Now since I walked her I'm going to be super late but hey I prob wasn't going anyway. we arrived at her classroom and I handed her, her books back.

"Here you go sweetheart" she smiles again. She comes closer to me.

"Thank you" she says and she kisses my cheek. I felt tingles all over my cheek and I smiled. I also felt a blush coming but I didn't let it come out.

"Maybe I should be a gentlemen more often maybe ill get more than a kiss on the cheek if you know what I mean." I say with and wink and she laughs.

"And we are back to normal Austin" I smile.

"Hey take me or leave me" she just laughs again and then the warning bell rang.

"Well I got to go"

"Where you headed?"

"Prob home I don't feel like going to class."

"Oh okay well I'll see you later" I look at her and go really closer to her and push a strand of hair behind her ear and stroke her cheek.

"See you later baby girl" I say with another wink and I walk away but I turn around to see her shaking her head and blushing before going into her class. I walk out of the school and went to my car. I got in and just sat there Looked at myself in the mirror. I looked the same but I feel different. I look back towards the school and I have a feeling is that a certain brunette is the caused of that. I smile thinking about her and I know that I don't love Ally but I do know that there are some feelings towards her and that scares the hell out of me.

**Ooooo Austin having feelings towards Ally hmmmm? **

**What do you think about that? Or about the chapter ing general? **

**Okay so here is my Authors note since you guys are so Amazing! I have decided that maybe I will not just update on Sundays maybe I will update this on Wednesday's too! what do you think? then you guys wont have to wait so long eventhough I aprreciate all of you waiting that long! SO here is the deal if I can get at least 10 reviews on this chapter by Tuesday night/Wednesday morning I will update on Wednesday's and Sunday's! Sound good? I know you guys can do it because you are capable of doing anything! So surprise me! Thanks so much for reading! **

**Thanks for everything! **

**Now REVIEW PLEASE! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! I know I said i would update on Wednesday but you guys worked really hard so I'm posting it today! Now…...OMG YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! 16 reviews! You guys must really wanted me to update on wednesday's too huh? Lol Thanks for each and every one of your reviews and follows/favorites! You guys are just too sweet and continue to amaze me everyday! I'm so glad you all are liking this story! Let's answer your reviews shall we: **

**R5Idolizer: Thanks! I'm so glad! **

**Rikerjankowski: Thanks! I'm glad you like it and I agree A jealous Austin is a fun Austin! Trust me you will see more of him! **

**Ausllykick4ever456: Yea I was but i know I couldn't wait that long to post so I decided to make a change! Thanks! Awesome name btw! Love auslly and kick! **

**Guest: Thanks and trust me it gets even better! **

**Guest: Thanks so much! Well wait no more! **

**Guest: Thanks I'm so glad you love it!**

**Love u (Guest): Love the name and love ya too! Thanks and why not end it like that it keeps you guys interested! **

**Daddysgirl11: Thanks and I really hope it is! **

**Joyjoybabii: Thanks and your wish is my command! **

**Tephriam: Oh yes he is afraid very afraid lol! Here is the next update for you! **

**WritermeAL: Thanks! Oh yes Austin is in denial about alot of things and you will see him changing now the question is he changing for the good or the bad?! No def did not have a probelm with that you guys continue to amaze me! **

**Leohowardlover3: Aww thanks yes he is! Well guess what I am! I'm glad you love it! **

**Loveauslly (Guest): I will! :-) **

**NicoFan-of-Apollo: Thanks! Me too I don't like when it's slow to get them together unless the storyline is reaqlly good and keeps me interested but I also don't like the ones where Auslly happens so quick that there really isn't much of a story you know? I do tend to write "realistic" ones to where like they don't get together right away but I still like them to have some sort of relationship whether it's just a flirty type or a teasing type or just friendship so they still have those moments because lets face it who doesn't love Auslly moments? Thanks so much and I will try and succeed as long as you guys keep reading and reviewing with your ideas and feedback! Thanks so much! **

**Guest: Okay here you go! **

**Guest: Thanks I'm glad you love my work I try really hard! **

**Okay so thats all of them! You guys are amazing I love you guys so much! I know i already said this a million times but I'll say it again! You guys continue to amaze me with your reviews! You guys are the sweetest reviewers ever and I love reading each and every one of them! You guys inspire to write better and I thank you for that so keep being awesome! I love you guys! **

**Now enjoy the chapter! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **

Austin's Pov:

When I finally reached home I decided to get some rest because this whole Dawson thing is confusing me. I go up to my room and go over to my balcony I decided to open the doors because it does get kinda stuffy in my room. When I open the doors I look at the house for sale next door and wonder who will live there. The room across from mine has a balcony so whoever it is we can talk through the balconies. What if Ally moved there we could talk all night and sneak into each others room kind of like a secret romannnnn- wait what no not again stop it Austin you can't do this again. i shook that thought away and started to take off my shirt when I heard someone's voice.

"That is soooo hot" I smirked knowing exactly who that is. I turn around to see...Michelle? What is she doing here. No why is she In my house. Why am I not asking her this?

"Why are you here and how did you get in?"

"Your door was open and I'm here to see you silly" she says while bopping my nose man I hate when people do that. She then puts her hands around my neck and starts leaning in. I look at her for a minute she is pretty hot so why not. I lean in too when our lips touched it was weird at first but then it was amazing. We kiss for 2 minutes before we pull away. When I finally open my eyes I see Ally? Wait a minute I was thinking about Ally through that kiss. That's why it felt amazing to me? No it can't be I'm just psyching myself out. I look at Michelle and she has a wide smile on her face. I look at her confused then she speaks.

"So are you going to ask?"

"Ask what" now I'm even more confused.

"Me out duh" I look at her and shake my head.

"No why would you think that?" Now she is confused.

"You kissed me?"

"Yea and I kiss a lot of girls but I don't make them my girlfriends"

"But why not we can go out on Friday I'm not doing anything."

"Um no I have a date anyway" she now looks pissed

"With who?" She asks while her hands are on her hips and to be honest Ally looks way hotter when she does it-stop it Austin not again.

"Ally" I say smirking at her frowning.

"What! You guys actually are dating! I thought you just flirted a lot."

"We do and no we are not dating we just have a date on Friday no biggie." She smirks.

"Yea Austin you say it's no biggie but this time it's different"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't actually"

"You know I heard Ally got asked out by Elliot." I cringed at his name. I really hate that guy. His brown hair and chiseled jaw. I could already feel my blood boiling. I looked at Michelle to see her waiting for an answer so then I just smirked and answered.

"Yea I know but I stopped it."

"Why?" She smirks.

"Because he asked her out on Friday but we already have a date"

"But if you don't like her why not just let her go with Elliot and cancel your date." She asks with her eyebrows raised. I open my mouth to answer but close it again. She does have a point if I don't like Ally why not cancel the date and let her go with Elliot. Oh yeah because i have a bet to win. yea thats why I have a bet to win.

"That's what I thought." She turns to walk away. I grab her arm and turn her around.

"I don't like Ally but I need to win this bet and I can't get Ally to admit she loves me if she loves Elliot now can I?"

"No I guess you can't but you may feel that way now but things change people change and most importantly feelings change Austin. It happens to everyone." She looks at me and I just look at her completely shocked. Is she trying to say that my feelings will change. I know how I feel and that's not going to change not again.

"Look Michelle I know what me and Ally have may look like its something but trust me its nothing...and trust me when I tell you I know my feelings for Ally and I know they will never change."

She just smiles and murmurs if you say so and turns around to see Ally standing in the doorway. She looks shocked and I'm wondering just how much of that she heard.

"Oh I'm sorry was I interrupting something I can leave" Ally says. I look at Michelle and then at Ally.

"No I was just leaving bye Austin, bye Ally" Michelle says and then leaves. Ally watches her and then looks at me.

"What was that about?" Ally asks. I just shrug.

"Nothing she just came over and kissed me no. Big deal what are you doing here is the question?"

Ally's Pov:

I was at school bored out of my mind and then I just decided to ditch. I started walking out of school but then I got called back by Elliot. I turned around.

"Hey Elliot what's up?" I ask while walking towards him.

"I want to talk to you about Friday"

"What about Friday?"

"Why can't we go out?"

"Because I'm going out with Austin you know that"

"Why?" Elliot asks. I look at him with confusion.

"He asked me" I said in a 'duh' tone.

"But you don't like him"

"I wouldn't say I don't like him I mean I do but-"

"Wait you like him?"

"Well yea of course I act like I hate him but I still consider him a friend I will just never tell him that."

"No I mean you don't like like him"

"Oh yeah no I don't like him like that"

"Then why are you going out with him?"

"Because he asked!"

"You could have said no I mean if you don't like him why go out with him even if he asked that means you have some sort of feelings for him" now I'm starting to get mad what makes him think he knows me.

"No I don't like Austin he asked me out and i said yes"

"Why if you don't like him?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I don't know Elliot he asked and I said yes maybe if you asked before him I would have said yes to you!"

"Maybe I would have if you guys weren't always sucking each others faces!"

"What! We do not suck each others faces"

"Well you could have fooled me you guys are always up close and personal"

"Why do you care Elliot? Is it because he beat you to it? Is it because he asked me out before you?"

"No I'm not jealous if that's what you're getting at its just I don't understand."

"Well you don't need to understand its mine and Austins relationship not yours so stay out of it!"

"Relationship?" Elliot asks and I just realized what I said.

"Ugh goodbye Elliot!" I yell and walk out of the school. Who the hell does he think he is but I mean he does have a point why am I going out with Austin if I don't like him. Man I need to talk to him. I walk to his house and see his door wide open this boy Is going to get robbed one day. I walk in and hear him talking to someone. I go upstairs quietly and stopped at his door. I don't think they heard me so I decided to listen in. I hear who I think is Michele's voice first.

"No I guess you can't but you may feel that way now but things change people change and most importantly feelings change Austin. It happens to everyone."

What does she mean? I hear Austin say something but I couldn't quite catch it. I look up and see Michelle looking at me and a nervous looking Austin.

"Oh I'm sorry was I interrupting something I can leave" I say.

"No I was just leaving bye Austin, bye Ally" Michelle says and then leaves. I watch her leave and then look at Austin. I raise my eyebrows.

"What was that about?" I asks. He just shrugs.

"Nothing she just came over and kissed me no. Big deal what are you doing here is the question?" She came over just to kiss him? Are they together. They can't be because Austin asked me out. Which brings me to why I'm here. Thinking about what Elliot said about me saying yes without liking him well why did Austin ask me out if he doesn't like me? I'm so confused.

"ALLY!" I hear Austin yell. I look at him.

"Huh?" I say. He just smirks at me.

"I said what are you doing here?" Oh duh of course that's what he asked me.

"I need to talk to you"

"Okay what about" he says while sitting on his bed. He lays his head on his headboard and looks at me.

"About our date on Friday." He sits up real quick.

"What about it?" He asks with his eyebrows raised.

"I think we should cancel it" his eyes widen.

"What why!?" He asks standing up quickly. I look at him surprised.

"Because you don't like me and I don't like you so why go out?" He looks at me and sighs.

"I don't know to be honest" I sigh and sit on his bed.

"Why did you ask me out?" I ask. He looks up at me and it looks like something In Him clicked. He smirks. He starts walking closer until he is caging me in. We have actually never been in this position. I am now laying on his bed and he is hovering over me. He brings his face closer to mine and whispers in my ear.

"Why not?"

**The End! **

**What did you guys think? **

**What about elliot what do you think about him? **

**Why do you think Austin asked Ally out? **

**For the bet or is there something else going on? **

**Review! **

**Next update will be on Sunday! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! I dedicated this update to R5Idolizer! Thanks for each and every one of your reviews and follows/favorites! You guys are just too sweet and continue to amaze me everyday! I'm so glad you all are liking this story! Let's answer your reviews shall we:**

**24-7 RossR5 n HH n AnA Lover: okay**

**R5Idolizer: Thanks so much and I will update just for you!**

**Ausllykick4ever456: lol sorry I'm updating this story Sundays and Wednesday it works with my schedule! Sorry!**

**Lizzyhoen: lol that's a really good idea! Maybe I'll use that in some other time but tweak it a bit! Michelle will not be coming back she just made a little appearance but she is gone don't worry about her its others you should worry about. That's also a good idea I might just do that!**

**Guest: lol maybe I will prob not 97 chapters but maybe like 20-25 lol who knows?!**

**Guest: Thanks so much!**

**Reader136: lol I'm soo sorry! But your interested now aren't you?**

**Jocelyn H (Guest): Thanks!**

**Daddysgirl11: yes they are yes they are!**

**Joyjoybabii: Thanks and I will!**

**Tephriam: maybe they will! Thanks so much girl!**

**WritermeAL: Thanks! Yes I did change it! Thanks so much!**

**Leohowardlover3: wait no more my dear wait no more!**

**Herschelle(Guest): lol he is! Yes they are super duper cute!**

**NicoFan-of-Apollo: yes there are many possibilities maybe that is one of them maybe not who knows?!**

**RUTH(Guest): thanks! Aww thanks I think if you guys take the time to write such awesome sweet reviews that I should take the time to reply! We will see if one of them does!**

**Guest: Good answers! Oh you are so welcome I know exactly how you feel!**

**Ausllylover2345: lol love your review! Spoiler alert: he's not goons die but he is gonna get hurt! Love ya 2!**

**It'sYaGirlTerTer: I'm not saying!**

**BlueEye2311: thanks! He totally is jelly!**

**Okay so thats all of them! You guys are amazing I love you guys so much! I know i already said this a million times but I'll say it again! You guys continue to amaze me with your reviews! You guys are the sweetest reviewers ever and I love reading each and every one of them! You guys inspire to write better and I thank you for that so keep being awesome! I love you guys!**

**Now enjoy the chapter!**

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

Austin's pov:  
"Why not?" I ask her while examining our position. We have never been in this position but I really like it. A lot! Stupid boy hormones. I look at Ally who looks like she is thinking about what I said. Then she locks eyes with me and smirks.  
"I never thought I would say this but you're right why not? Who the hell cares what Elliot thinks" wait Elliot is that why she wanted to cancel. I get up quickly and look at her.  
"Elliot? What does he have to do with this?" I ask with anger obviously in my tone.  
"He gave me a hard time about going out with you if I don't like you but to be honest I think he was just jealous that you got to me before he could" I nod and smirk.  
"Who wouldn't be jealous of this" I say motioning to my body. She laughs and lays on my bed.  
"But on all seriousness ally do you like Elliot?" I ask not really sure if I want to know answer or not. She turns her head towards me quick.  
"I do...well I did"  
"What do you mean you did?"  
"Well he really pissed me off when I was talking to him so that was a huge turn off" I raise my eyebrows.  
"But I piss you off all the time"  
"Yea but I don't like you" ouch that hurt. I don't know why but it felt like I just got stabbed. Why was I even thinking that I knew she didn't like me and I don't like her. I think I accidentally let the hurt show on my face because Ally's face softens.  
"Oh no Austin I didn't mean it like that I mean I like you but I don't like you you know I mean we...we are just-"  
"Complicated I know and I know what you mean Ally I like you but don't like you at the same time too!" She smiles and then grabs my shirt and pushes me to the wall. Woah I like this side of Ally.  
"Good but if you ever tell this to anyone Moon you will be punished" she says while nibbling my ear. Man that sounded so sexy I really wouldn't mind letting her punish me! Woah that sounded completely perverted but hey what can I say. I must have zoned out because I finally start feeling little kisses on my neck. Wait is Ally kissing my neck? Yup she is. I'm confused.  
"Um Alllllly" dammit I moaned. I could practically feel her smirk its not my fault she hit a soft spot. Okay before she can continue I grab her and switch our positions.  
"Um I think I should go" she says. I shake my head.  
"Nope if you think I'm just going to let you leave after that you are crazy" I smirk and start to lean in I never actually kissed Ally before but I think that's going to change right now. She looks nervous like kissing me will change something. Aha! She is scared if she kisses me she will fall for me so I get to kiss Ally and win this bet. I see no cons. Well except one but I'm not going to bring that up because I'm still thinking about i myself. I'm so close to her I can feel her breath hitch. I smirk.  
"No one teases me like that and gets away with it Dawson!" I say I'm about to close the gap when her phone rings. Dammit! So close. She lets out her breath and grabs her phone her face immediately goes to irritated. I look down to see the text message.  
To: Ally  
From: Elliot  
Look Ally I'm sorry for earlier i guess I was just a little bit jealous but I still don't think you should go out with him just because he asked you're a sweet girl and Austin is well Austin he is not right for you but I guess it's your choice so Ill let you chose but can you meet me at the school in 10 minutes I want to talk to you!  
I finish reading the text and look at Ally who is still reading. I'm beyond pissed off! Who is he to talk about me like that! Ally is finally done reading and looks at me.  
"I don't know what to say" she says. I grab her phone and texted him for her but I didn't send it. I give her her phone back and she raises an eyebrow at me.  
"What did you say?" She asks.  
"Look" I say while pointing to the phone.  
To: Elliot  
From: Ally  
I appreciate your concern and I'm sorry you're jealous but I can't just cancel on Austin for it wouldn't be fair to him. Now whether I like him or not is none of your concern. As for meeting you right now I can't because I'm hanging out with a very special friend!  
"I tried to sound like you but you can. Change it" I say while shrugging. She looks at me and starts typing. She stops and shows me the text.  
To: Elliot  
From: Ally  
I appreciate your concern and I'm sorry you're jealous but I can't just cancel on Austin for it wouldn't be fair to him. Now whether I like him or not is none of your concern. As for meeting you right now I can't because I'm hanging out with Austin and I don't know when I'm going to leave so ill just see you tomorrow maybe. Bye Elliot!  
She presses send and looks at me. I smile and so does she.  
"Well today was fun but I must go i'll see you later Austin" she turns to leave but I grab her arm.  
"Wait do you want to stay and watch movies I mean no ones home and they won't be for a while" she smiles but shakes her head.  
"As much as I would like to I can't I have to go home before my dad gets worried but first I have to use the bathroom"  
"Okay you can use mine it's right there"  
"Thanks" she says she puts her stuff down and goes to the bathroom. While she was in there her phone went off I decided to look I don't think she will mind.  
To: Ally  
From: Elliot  
Okay fine but when he uses you and throws you out like the slut you pretend to be don't say I didn't tell you so.  
What the hell? I threw her phone back with her stuff. I was beyond pissed not only did call Ally a slut but he just said I was a player and just used girls and then throw out like they are worthless. I may flirt with a lot of girls but I'm still a gentlemen and there is no way in hell I'm going to let anyone say otherwise! My fist are clenching so tight I know they are turning white.  
"Austin are you okay?" I turn around to see Ally with a concerned look on her face. I sigh.  
"Yea I'm fine" I lie through my teeth. She nods.  
"Okay well I'm leaving try not to miss me so much" she says with a wink. It is so weird how she can go from vulnerable to completely sexy back to vulnerable then back to her normal bad girl flirting self. She is one special girl and I promise I won't let anyone treat her any less. Man this bet is going to be a lot harder than I thought.  
Ally's Pov:  
I left Austins house and started walking home. I thought about what happened there I don't know what came over me when I was kissing his neck but it just felt so right. When he was about to kiss me I was scared as hell but I also wanted it to happen. I don't think I can say I hate Austin anymore because I don't. I'm starting to like him and I can't I mean I like how at one minute he can be this kind gentlemen and this sweet caring guy but I also like his bad boy side I mean I like our flirting moments. I like the feelings I get when he touches me slightly but I can't because that means I'm slowly falling for him and I can't let that happen. I finally drift out of my thoughts when I make it home. I walk in my house to see a note from my dad saying he won't be home till next week also to have fun on my date but not too much. I shake my head and walk up stairs. I take a quick shower. When I'm finished getting dressed I walk over to my bed and lay down. I'm looking at the ceiling just thinking about everything but mostly I drift off to sleep thinking about Austin.  
The next morning  
I woke up and look towards my clock. Shit! I'm late. I run out of bed grab a shirt from the back of my closet that I never go in since Austin had to stay over that one time yea we have a complicated past but he had to sleep over basically my parents and his parents best friends he needed a place to stay while his parents were out of town so my parents offered. I grabbed a pair of black jeans and yellow wedges and grabbed my car keys and drove quickly. I got to the school with one minute to spare. I walk in the school doors and the only sound was my heels clicking on the floor. Why is everyone in class so early. I walk to my first period class and see there is a note saying all classes to the gym. Oh great now everyone is going to know I'm late. I walk to the gym and open the doors which makes a loud noise and everyone's eyes are on me.  
"Nice of you to finally join us Miss. Dawson" the principal says I look at him and nod. I look for Trish and Cassidy and see there is no room I look around and see no room.  
"There is a seat open next to Mr. Moon" the principle whispers to me. I look to where Austin is and yup to my luck there is a seat right there but it's being occupied by his backpack at the moment. I walk over there while I'm walking I hear people whispering and snickering and pointing. What the hell are they talking about? When I finally reach Austin who isn't paying attention he is on his phone and listening to music. I clear my throat for him to move his backpack. Nothing so I just grab his backpack and throw it on the floor.  
"Hey what the hell my backpack was sitting there!" He yells and then notices its me. He looks me up and down and then smirks.  
"My bad babe I thought it was someone else you can sit down" he says. I just shake my head and sit down and Austin puts his arm around me I just don't even bother to move it.  
"Now that's that is over on to the announcements" the principle says. I tone out that is til I hear more people whispering and gasping. I look around and see people pointing at me. I look at Austin who is looking at my outfit again. He looks up at me and smirks.  
"Hey Austin do you know what everyone is talking about?"  
"Probably your choice in wardrobe today" I raise an eyebrow.  
"What's wrong with my outfit its just a shirt from the back of my closet and some jeans it's not like it was on the cover of something."  
"Actually it kinda was on the cover of the school newspaper a couple years ago." What does he mean.  
"What are you talking about none of my clothes was on the school newspaper" he just laughs.  
"I wasn't talking about your clothes" what? I finally take a look at my shirt and see its a jersey. Wait I don't own a jersey. I look at the number 24. I put my arms in the shirt and turn the shirt around on the back it says 24 again but right above in capital letters it says MOON. Oh shit! Really I just had to pick his shirt! I fix the shirt and look at Austin.  
"So I'm wearing your jersey why would anyone care they know how we are."  
"Yea but that was until that little friend of yours told everyone you ditched him last night because you were at my house." Austin tells me while clenching his fist. I'm guessing the friend was Elliot.  
"So what does that have anything to do with my outfit."  
"Well Dawson you apparently was at my house last night and then come here in my jersey do the math" I sit there and think about it.  
"Wait they think we-"  
"Yup they do"  
"But wouldn't I have come to school with you if that was the case"  
"You would think but there is this rumor that I told you to come in late so it doesn't look like we did" I officially hate high school how could they be so dumb! Great. The announcements were finally over and they let us go to class. While walking past some people I got a lot of 'slut' and 'bitch' and a couple of 'whore'. It kinda hurts but I'm not going to let them know that. It's finally lunch but I decide to go to the library and just sleep since no one is there. Eventually a frantic Trish comes running in.  
"ALLY!" She yells.  
"Shhh" our librarian says while Trish just gives her a dirty look.  
"What Trish" I ask.  
"You have to come to the cafeteria!"  
"Why"  
"There is a fight!"  
"Trish I don't care If there is a fight"  
"But its about you" I look at her shocked who would be fighting over or about me? As if she could read my mind.  
"It's Elliot" figures im really tired of him right now.  
"And Austin" Wait what! Austin why? I look at Trish shocked once again.  
"Why?"  
"Well we were all eating lunch and Austin walked in I guess everyone was cheering because of the rumor between you two. Austin just shook his head and sat down. Then Elliot walked over near Austin and everyone got quiet. Elliot then asked Austin how were you and-"  
**_Flashback  
"Hey Austin how was Ally was she good?" Elliot says.  
"What are you talking about Elliot?"  
"You know last night you were together right?"  
"No we weren't now will you leave me alone."  
"Oh so she wasn't good for you either that little slut doesn't know how to please anyone!" Austin froze.  
"What the hell did you just say?"  
"I said that little slut doesn't know how to please anyone!"  
"Take it back!"  
"Woah Austin protecting your little slut?"  
"Ally is not a slut stop calling her that!"  
"What are you going to do about it Moon!"  
"This"  
End of flashback _**  
"And then Austin punched him and Elliot countered back and they started fighting and they still are they aren't listening to anyone you are the only one who can talk sense into Austin so go do it!" I was completely shocked I didn't even know what I was doing but all of a sudden I went from the library to the cafeteria in less than a minute. What I saw was scary. Austin was on top of Elliot throwing punches left and right I run over to him before he can throw another punch I grab his arm.  
"Austin stop!" He stops and turns his face to me I see he has a black eye forming and a huge cut on his lip. He looks at me with anger but then his face softens. He looks to Elliot then to me and then gets up and walks out of the cafeteria. I look at Elliot and see has a bloody nose and a black eye forming. I shake my head at him.  
"And to think I was going to cancel my date with Austin for you please you're a worthless asshole and I rather get played by Austin then date you and that says a lot about you" I say to Elliot before running out after Austin. I see him bout to leave the school.  
"Austin!" He turns around and looks at me but walks outside. I make my way outside and see he is sitting on the stairs. I go over to him and sit next to him. We stay silent.  
"I'm sorry" Austin says. I look at him confused.  
"Why?"  
"Because all this happened because of me"  
"No this happened because of Elliot you were just defending me"  
"I wouldn't have to if I just left you alone and didn't make that stupid bet..I swore I wouldn't do this again" he says while putting his face in his hands.  
"Hey lets just forget about that right now, right now all I want to do is thank you for what you did that was very sweet of you" I say and kiss his cheek. What did he mean he swore he wouldn't do this again? I'll ask him later. He looks at me.  
"You're welcome I don't know what came over me it's just him calling you a slut pissed me off and It reminded me about the text last night and I lost it! But it was all worth it now I bet he won't be calling you anything anymore."  
"Yea but was it all worth damaging that sexy face of yours" he smirks and I smile.  
"Ahhh there is that smirk I've been missing now come on" I say putting my hand out  
"Where are we going"  
"I'm taking you to the nurse to get you all cleaned up and then you are canceling everything you had planned and taking me on our date tonight" I say and he smiles.  
"Are you sure I really didn't expect me to look like this on our date" I laugh.  
"That's nothing a little makeup can't fix" I say earning a groan from Austin.  
"I guess it's worth finally going on a date with you!" He says while smirking. I smile.  
"Come on let's go get you cleaned up and back to Mr. Sexy Annoying Moon" I say while laughing.  
"Hey I'm always Mr. Sexy Annoying Moon wait a minute hey!" he says while taking my hand and walking into school. I just smile and shake my head. Yea he is and I never want him to change.  
**The End!**

**What did you guys think?**

**What about the fight?**

**What do you think will happen on their date?**

**Will someone crack?**

**Review!**

**Next update will be on Wednesday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys! this is it the chapter of their first date it's cute it's emotional and you get to see Austin's sweet side! Thanks for each and every one of your reviews and follows/favorites! You guys are just too sweet and continue to amaze me everyday! I'm so glad you all are liking this story! Let's answer your reviews shall we: **

**24-7 RossR5 n HH n AnA Lover: thanks glad you love it!**

**R5Idolizer: love you too! Thanks so much I always wanted to be one of those authors that people get excited when they see they updated so thank you so much! You are sooo welcome you deserved you always comment such amazing and sweet reviews! YourwelcomeYourwelcomeYourwelcome! Thanks and I will! **

**EnvyNV: thanks!**

**Cookiehamster: yea me too it was soooo sweet of him! **

**Vampires Rock (Guest): I will don't worry and thanks so much! **

**Reader136: yes I know I felt the same when I wrote it I kept writing it over and over but I decided to just leave it! Thanks!**

**Daddysgirl11: yea me too but I don't mind if it was someone protecting someone else like how I made Austin first protect her through words but since Elliot kept pushing it was a perfect moment to knock some sense into him oh but let me tell you Elliot isn't done yet!**

**Joyjoybabii: thanks so much!**

**Tephriam: I personally think the date scenario is cute but then again I wrote it so of course I'm going to think its cute but I can't wait to hear what you think of it! And yes you will have to wait.**

**WritermeAL: thanks! Yea I know I'll let you in on a little secret Austin does truly have feelings for Ally he doesn't really know how to explain it and also he is scared as mention in some earlier chapter so he is trying to convince himself it's only for the bet that he is only doing what he is doing because of the bet not because he might actually like Ally. Does that help at all? If not I'm sorry! Thanks!**

**Leohowardlover3: I'm glad!**

**NicoFan-of-Apollo: me too! They are also cute in real life I love them! **

**Ausllylover2345: lol loved your review! And yes he is! Love ya too!**

**It'sYaGirlTerTer: yes yes he did! **

**Okay so thats all of them! You guys are amazing I love you guys so much! I know i already said this a million times but I'll say it again! You guys continue to amaze me with your reviews! You guys are the sweetest reviewers ever and I love reading each and every one of them! You guys inspire to write better and I thank you for that so keep being awesome! I love you guys! **

**Now enjoy the chapter! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

Austin's Pov:  
After my little talk with Ally and a trip to the nurses offices she has me looking as good as ever. We are now walking towards her car. When we get there she turns to face me.  
"Okay so I'm going to go home and get ready so pick me up at 7 and please dont get into anymore fights while I'm gone okay?" She says to me and I chuckle.  
"I make no promises Dawson" I say and now she giggles.  
"Okay fine but don't come crying to me when your sorry ass gets kicked." I look at her and gasp which just makes her laugh.  
"Your lack of confidence in me is really hurtful Dawson."  
"Whatever Moon just don't be late got it?" I then say a quick yes mam and salute her she just laughs and drives off. I then make my way over to my car and drive to my house. I pull up and see my parents car is there. Shit! I'm suppose to be in school right now oh well here goes nothing. I turn off my car and walk towards the door and unlock it. When I walk in I hear the slight noise of a tv in the living room so I quietly make my way upstairs.  
"Austin Monica Moon what the hell are you doing out of school this early" I turn around expecting to get yelled at even more but when I turn I see my mothers facial expression soften.  
"Oh honey what happened?" she says while coming up and touching my cut lip I wince at the contact.  
"Nothing mom just got into a small fight its nothing major."  
"A fight with who?"  
"Some jerk name Elliot"  
"Why what happened"  
"Nothing mom he just said something that upset me and I lost it mom now can I please go get ready for my date tonight?" She looks at me and crosses her arms and shakes her head.  
"Not until you tell what he said and who you are going on this date with" She says and I sigh. I then sit down at the bottom of the stairs and run my hands through my hair and look up at my mom seeing that she isn't going to let this go I decided to just tell her.  
"Fine I'm going out with Ally Dawson who is also the reason I got into a fight"  
"Ally? Why what did she do?"  
"Nothing she did nothing but that jerk Elliot called her a slut when she is not and it really pissed me off so I just lost it, it would probably gotten worse if Ally didn't come and stop me."  
" Ally she means alot to you doesn't she?" She asks. I just look up at my mom and sigh and to be honest I really don't know I mean yea I care about Ally and I don't want her being called something she is not but does that mean she means alot to me? I mean if Ally were to end up really hating me and never wanting to speak to me could I live with that could I live without Ally Dawson. I look back up at my mom who is still waiting on my answer. I sigh once again.  
"I don't know mom"  
"Yes you do the fact it took you a while to think about your answer proves she means alot to you, you may not realize it quite yet but Ally is something special to you always has been" My mother says and I just shake my head.  
"Okay mom can I go get ready."  
"Yes you can but if I ever catch you home early from school again mister I'm sending you to an all boy school" She says with a serious look on her face. I mean really I ditch once and get caught and I'm already being threatened to an all boy school. I nod my head and make my way upstairs to get ready. I jump into the shower and take a quick one. When I get out I see that its already 6:30 where the hell did all the time go? I hurry and look through my closet I just settled with a simple white v-neck shirt black jeans with my black beanie my vans and a black jacket. I grab my keys and tell my mom goodbye and make my way over to Ally's house. When I arrive instead of getting out of the car because I really dont want to see  
her parents I just texted her.  
I'm here  
Really you couldn't come to the door?  
Nope now come on hurry up  
Nope I'm not coming till you actually come to the door.  
But I dont want to see your parents  
I waited for a reply it took a minute but it finally came.  
My parents aren't here  
oh okay fine ill come to the door.  
I texted her back, turned off my car and got out making my way towards her door. This girl is sooo needy. I then knock on the door and hear Ally yell coming. I chuckle to myself that is something Ally would do even though she knows its just me. After leaning against the door for a couple minutes I feel it start to open. I then stand up straight. When I see Ally my eyes go wide. She looks hot! She is wearing this tight pink top that criss-crosses on her tummy showing a little bit of skin and some tight black jeans with some black heels. Here hair is down and her lips a bright red and I can't help but lick my lips. I then look at her and see her eyes wide and she then looks down.  
Ally's Pov:  
Oh no austin is looking at me his eyes are wide he doesn't like it. I knew it its too much but it took me forever trying to figure it out I knew I had to look hot but its just a first date I didn't want to over do it but I think I did. He still hasn't said anything. Great I start to feel self conscious so I look down towards the ground.  
"You don't like it do you I'll go change." I say while turning around. I then feel his hand grab my arm and turn me around.  
"No Ally don't change you just look so hot I was speechless who knew you had boobs" I then hit him on his arm.  
"Shut up Moon" He just laughs and bows. I look at him with my eyebrows raised.  
"Shall we go Miss Dawson?" He says and I just start to giggle.  
"Yea lets go Moon" I say he then takes my hand and takes me to his car. Right when I think Austin becomes a gentlemen and he is going to open my door he walks around the car and just gets in. I look at him. He looks at me with confusion.  
"well are you going to get in or just stand there looking beautiful all day?" He asks me. I just shake my head and get in the car. Austin has many different sides to him he can be an arrogant jackass to a sweet and caring gentlemen now I just have to figure out which one is the real Austin. We then drive to the movies in a silence. When we finally get there he turns off the car and gets out and walks away. I then clear my throat and nothing. I'm sitting there shocked as I just realize he left me. I'm debating whether or not to go into the movie theaters when I feel my door open. I look and to see none other than the arrogant jackass himself. I look at him with a pissed off face. He just laughs.  
"I was just kidding there is no way I would just leave you sitting here." He says but I just cross my arms.  
"Well are you coming?" I then shake my head no.  
"Oh come on Ally it was a joke I was just messing with you"  
"Well I don't care that was rude so I'm not getting out." I say while leaning back to show I'm not moving. I hear him sigh.  
"Fine if you want to be like that" He says and I'm confused then next thing I know is Austin is over me unbuckling my seatbelt and lifting me over his shoulder. I then start to scream and hit his back while he just shuts the door and starts walking to the movie theater. I look around to see people looking at us. Someone of them have their hands over their hearts and some are laughing oh great we have an audience.  
"Austin let me down now"  
"No you're going to run back to the car" He says and I just keep hitting him. He then walks up to the ticket guy while still holding me. I then here the movie theater guy.  
"Um should I call the cops?" I was about to scream yes but then Austin says something that completely shuts me up/  
"No its fine my girlfriend didn't feel like walking anymore and she asked me to carry her I think she meant like a piggy back ride that's why she screamed but its nothing we do this all the time." Austin says and the guy just says okay and hands Austin the tickets.  
"enjoy the show you two!" He yells and austin murmurs a thanks and walks in the movie theater when he finally puts me down. I look at him and cross my arms and pout. He looks at me and laughs.  
"Aww did Ally not like being carried?" I shake my head no and he just turns and tells me to come on.  
"Hey what was the back there?"  
"What was what?" He asks me confused.  
"With the ticket guy you called me your girlfriend?" He looks at me wide eyes then smirks.  
"No I didn't I think you just wanted me to call you my girlfriend it's okay to admit it."  
"nooo you called me your girlfriend you said and I quote "My girlfriend didn't feel like walking" care to explain?" I ask and he just shakes his head.  
"Ally your hearing stuff come on the movie is about to start" He says and grabs my hand I decided to let it go but I'm not finished yet. We make our way into the movie theater and sit in the way back when I realize that I don't even know what movie we are watching.  
"Hey Austin what movie did you pick?"  
"Insidious 2 everyone says its suppose to be really scary"  
"Oh great" I say and then Austin smirks at me.  
"Oh is little Ally scared?"  
"No not at all" The movie then starts and its actually really good and kind of scary. I start to get really into it and when we are half way through the movie Austin does the most overused trick in the book he pretends to yawn and puts his arm around me. I let it slide because I never pictured Austin to do anything like this so I just snuggle up closer and we are like that for the rest of the movie. The movie is now finally over and we make our way out in the lobby Austins arm still around me.  
"So whats up next austin?" I ask him and he shrugs.  
"I guess dinner you hungry?"  
"Yea how about Melody's its close enough to just walk."  
"Sounds good" We both start to walk towards Melody's when I hear a familiar laugh and I think Austin heard it too we both turn around to see Cassidy and Dallas sitting there. wait wasn't their date last night. I see Austin was about to yell dallas' name but i stop him. He looks at me with his eyebrows raised.  
"Let the have their alone time I don't want to upset her anymore than she already is" I say and he nods and we walk out of the movie theater when my phone beeps. It says I have one new message. I open it and it reads  
To: Ally  
From: Cass  
Thanks! :)  
I smile at the text message she must have saw us. I texted her back saying you're welcome and telling to have fun. I then feel a slight chill and thats when I realized I forgot my jacket in the car. I just ignore the chills and we finally reach Melody I noticed that trish is working tonight and she notices me too.  
"Hey Ally table for two?" she says looking at me and Austin with a knowing smirk on her face. I just shake my head at her and tell her yes. She then brings us to a table takes our orders and then leaves. I look at Austin and he looks at me. we just sit there in an awkward silence which makes me think Austin and I have nothing to talk about unless it involves flirting.  
"Hey Austin?"  
"Yea Ally" He replies while looking at me and then I realize that e has little flecks of gold in his eyes. I start to get lost in them until he snaps me out of it.  
"Ally!" he yells.  
"Huh ya?"  
"You zoned out"  
"Oh yeah sorry so Austin I officially know nothing about you so tell me something interesting." He looks at me and then taps his chin.  
"Hmmm whats not interesting about me?" I just shake my head.  
"You know what I mean Austin what are your hobbies?" I ask him and he smiles a real smile. I actually never seen him really smile.  
"Well I love music I can play every instrument and I'm an amazing singer. Music is my passion I love it so much thats why I want to become a famous rock star when I get older but my dad tells me that it will never happen and that I should focus on my grades. We argue about that a lot and sometimes it gets really ugly to where I just end up storming out and go missing for days. So I guess thats what led me to being a bad boy I guess I thought if I can't grow up and do what I love what's the point of even trying you know?" He says and his eyes widen at the realization that he almost just told me his life story. I just smile a he smiles back.  
"What about you what are your hobbies?" I mock him by tapping my chin. He just laughs.  
"Well I actually also like music no scratch that I love music. I always have ever since I was dad taught me how to play every instrument and my mom helped teach me to write songs and I have been doing it ever since. My dream is also one day to become famous but it is also to attend MUNY this amazing music school in New York but that will never happen because I have terrible stage fright and I gave up on music." I say and look at him.  
"If you don't mind me asking how did you get your stage fright?" I sigh. I have never told anyone this story ever but the look on Austins face right now tells me I can trust him.  
"Well ever since my dad died when I was in 7th grade when I lived in New York I got stage fright because I signed up for the talent show. I was the next person to perform and right before I went on they told me my dad died. So i went up on stage and just bursted into tears and fell on the stage and everyone I mean everyone laughed at me and ever since I can't perform on stage." He nods but scratches his chin as if he is thinking.  
"That explains your stage fright but why did you give up music completely?" I was really hoping he didn't ask that. I could already feel myself start to tear up. I think he notices because he quickly replies.  
"Nevermind you don't have to tell me" I just wipe away the few tears that escaped and sighed.  
"No I'll tell you….that was because my mom died you see even though I had stage fright my mom kept encouraging me to get back out there and perform. The day I decided to finally get back on stage my mom told me I would do great and when I get nervous she would just sit there and tell me everything she loved about me and how much she was proud of me and then I was ready but on our way there a drunk driver hit us the last thing I remember my mom saying is I love you baby and you are beautiful remember that and then I never saw her again. I then realized that everytime I tried to perform someone I loved got hurt or taken away from me so I just gave up completely." I finished telling Austin what happened and start to wipe away the tears that I didn't know was there. I then felt something warm against my hand and I look to see Austin intertwining our fingers.  
"Im so sorry Ally and I hope you don't mind me say but i think your mom wouldnt want you to give up music completely.I think she would want you to embrace it and power through it because you are a strong girl to have to go through all that and still have smile on your face everyday. Now I don't know if this will change your mind about music but I hope it does and if it does I would really love to hear you sing one day" He says while smiling at me and I smile back at him.  
"Youre right Austin maybe one day I'll try again"  
"And I'll be there with you" I smile and so does he we both eat our food and then walk back to the car.I start to feel the chill again and this time I think Austin noticed because I see him taking off his jacket and putting it around me.  
"austin you don't have to do this my jackets in the car and I don't want you to freeze."  
"I want to Ally and the car is still a while away you'll freeze your cute little butt of if not and I'll be fine besides you look better in it then I do anyway." He says and I smile. We walk to his car and then we are at my house in front of my door. Where we are saying our goodbyes.  
"Well thanks Austin I actually had a great time"  
"Me too was it fun enough to do this again sometime because the fair is coming up and-"  
"Yea Austin would love to go the fair with you"  
"Yes awesome well then I'll see you at school tomorrow yea?"  
"Of course wouldn't miss it for the world" He then laughs and kisses my cheek.  
"goodnight Dawson" He says while walking away.  
"Night Moon" I say while moving my hand up touch cheek and then noticing I still have his jacket.  
"Austin wait your jacket"  
"Keep it like I said it looks better on you anyway Goodnight Ally"  
"Goodnight Austin" I say and then walk into my house. I think tonight I figured out the real Austin the one who loves to mess around pull cheesy pick up ideas and is a gentlemen and I'm starting to really fall for the real Austin. Hard.  
**The End! **

**What did you guys think? **

**How was the date? **

**Was it up to your expectations? **

**Ally admitted she is falling for the real Austin will that effect her at all when it comes to this bet? **

**Review! **

**Next update will be on Sunday!**

**i don't think I have been saying this at all but I don't own Austin and Ally or anything else you may recognize! **

**I think you all know that though! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys! Thanks for each and every one of your reviews and follows/favorites! Honestly you guys how am I doing on the story? Let me know your honest opinion please so I can know whether or not to do better or just continue how I am! Thanks you guys! Let's answer your reviews shall we: **

**R5Idolizer: awwww thanks so much! Same I always know what is going to happen yet I always keep reading! Thanks so much! I will! Tata! **

**Cookiehamster: I'm glad! Yea I decided to give Ally some more drama because I don't think she had enough! Yes it was! **

**Ashley (Guest): thanks so much and you're so welcome! **

**Daddysgirl11: thanks!**

**Tephriam: thanks! Yes it is! The fair is where I got my first kiss on top of the Ferris wheel cliche I know but it was still cute hmmm maybe just maybe the past may replay itself! ;)**

**WritermeAL: lol I know! I'm glad it did! Thanks! Yes they are and yea she lives by herself I did that so I don't have to write parent parts it's easier lol! No you got it right! Thanks so much! **

**NicoFan-of-Apollo: hmmmm we will see but I will keep that in mind ;)! It would! **

**Ausllylover2345: yes he is! She is she is falling hard! Love ya too!  
It'sYaGirlTerTer: lol love me some Auslly**

**Phia514: long time no see! How are you? And thanks so much!**

**Okay so thats all of them! You guys are amazing I love you guys so much! I love you guys! **

**Now enjoy the chapter! **

**To be honest I don't think this is my best chapter but it's still okay. **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

Austin's Pov:  
When I got home I couldn't stop thinking about the date. I had a lot of fun and I never knew Ally's story she is a really strong girl. I can't wait til our fair date it's going to be so fun. I took a quick shower and then put on some sweats and lay down on my bed. I look at the clock and see that it's midnight. I try and get some sleep because I have school tomorrow but it's not working all I can think about is Ally her outfit tonight and her backstory on her life wait so thats why when I texted her she told me her parents weren't home. Does that mean she is living alone? I have to ask her next time I see her. I was slowly starting to drift off to sleep when my phone beeped I swear I'm going to kill whoever texted me at 1 am. I grab my phone and unlock it it says I have one new message from her I open it with a smile.  
To: Austin  
From: Her  
I can't stop thinking about you and it's keeping me awake are you still up?  
To: Her  
From: Austin  
Yea I'm still up and I can't stop thinking about you either  
To: Austin  
From: Her  
Well what can I say I'm just lovable and everyone can't stop thinking about me ;)  
To: Her  
From: Austin  
Okay thats enough you're starting to sound like me ;)  
To: Austin  
From: Her ;)  
Oh yeah youre right and no one wants to sound like you :p  
I laugh and we text for hours until she finally fell asleep. I put my phone down and lay back down and close my eyes. I slowly drift off into sleep with a smile on my face dreaming about her.  
I wake up and feel really tired I guess thats what happens when you stay up most of the night texting. Speaking of I grab my phone and go to her contact.  
To: Her ;)  
From: Austin  
Good Morning How did you sleep?  
To: Austin  
From: Her ;)  
Great no thanks to you ;) what about you?  
To: Her ;)  
From: Austin  
not really but I'll live gotta shower see you at school babe  
To: Austin  
From: Her ;)  
ya see you ;)  
I then put my phone down and run into the shower. I take a nice quick hot shower and wrap the towel around my waist and go to my closet hmmm what to wear today? I decided on just a plain yellow v-neck and black jeans with my yellow high tops. I grab my keys and was about to leave when my mom called me back.  
"Austin sweetie where are you going?"  
" um to school?"  
"Oh yeah I forgot well have fun I wont be here when you get home"  
"Okay bye mom"  
"Bye Sweetie"  
After that I get in my car and drive to school when I get there I see Ally getting out of her car. She is wearing this pretty yellow tank top with a white cover up thingy and some blue jeans with white heeled wedges. Her hair cascades down beautifully on her left shoulder and her lips are a bright red color that just makes her skin glow. She looks gorgeous. I walk over to her.  
"Hey Ally"  
"Hey baby" She says and walks over and kisses me. wait what when did Ally move forward so quickly. I love the feel of her lips on mine though so I kiss her again.  
"I missed you last night I was all alone"  
"Ally you're always alone you know because of your parents"  
"What are you talking about Austin?"  
"Your parents you know the story you told me last night on our first date"  
"Austin are you okay first off I didn't see you last night and second our first date was 6 months ago and third that was something that was suppose to be private and you just told the whole school!" She screamed/  
"what are you talking about we are the only two here. I said and all of a sudden the whole school was surrounding us. I look at everybody and then at her.  
"Thanks alot Austin" She says while starting to cry.  
"Ally wait I love you!" I yell and cover my mouth. She turns around and looks at me.  
"What did you just say?'  
"I said I love you" I repeat again. What the heck am I saying we only had one date how do I love her I don't love her. She walks up to me and kisses me again. then she pulls me close and whispers in my ear.  
"I win" Huh I look at her and she has a smirk on her face. What is she talking about she won.  
"what?"  
"After years I have finally won they said I couldn't do it but I did I won the bet Austin Moon fell in love with me first and all I had to do was go out with him and pretend I actually liked his company"  
"Ally what are you saying?"  
"I'm saying that you are a stupid fool who fell under my trap and you lost goodbye Austin it's over"  
"What No!"  
I scream while jumping out of my bed. I look around and see that it is 6:30. Wait so that was just a dream. Weirdest dream ever but it felt so realistic but Ally would never do something like that right? I decided to ignore it and I get out of bed and go to my closet I avoid the color yellow and instead go with a green v-neck and white pants with my green high tops.I walk downstairs grab an apple and my keys. I look around for my mom and can't find her anywhere. I then see a note on the table. I grab it and read it out loud.  
"Austin I had to go to a meeting and won't be back till after 10 so don't wait up and don't have any friends over Love Mom"  
So I am going to be alone today great. I take a bite out my apple and toss it and make my way to my car and head to school. when I get there it seems like no one is here. I walk into the school and see everyone crowded by a locker I go up to the locker and see it's mine. Why is everyone crowded around my locker? I start making my way to my locker and when I get there everyone gasps. I look at everyone with my eyebrows raised and then at my locker and see a note attached is this why everyone is freaking out? I grab the note and read it out loud.  
"Meet me in the courtyard AD" I hear everyone gasp and I turn around.  
"Really you guys need to get a life!" I say and then one kid approaches me.  
"Is it true?" He asks. I look at him confused.  
"Is what true?" I ask a little bit irritated.  
"About you and Ally?"  
"What about me and Ally?" I ask really confused is there another rumor going around?  
"that you guys are officially together?"  
"Well no we aren't together why?"  
"Well you guys went on a date last night" Wow news travels fast at this school.  
"It was one date doesn't mean we are together."  
"Yea but you're taking her to the fair right?"  
"Yes I am?"  
"So you guys aren't together you are just dating?"  
"Yea I guess why do you care?"  
"Well we just wanted to make sure because we saw Elliot kiss Ally and then he left this note on your locker and we just wanted to-" He didn't get to finish that sentence because I slammed my locker shut and went to the courtyard. I must have arrived just in time because I hear Ally yelling. I walk closer and see she is yelling at Elliot. He says something I can't hear but I heard Ally's words loud and clear.  
"I DON'T LIKE HIM ELLIOT WE JUST WENT ON ONE DATE OKAY" yea I don't see why everyone is thinking we like each other just after one date.  
"Well you know he is just using you to win the bet we all know you are going to fall for him at the fair he has this spot that he takes all of his dates and lies just to get in their pants" That is so not true well some of it's true I do have a spot where I take girls but not to get in their pants and I would never take Ally to that spot.  
"Elliot why do you care so much about me and Austin?"  
"Because I don't want to see you get hurt Ally" He says and I decided to butt in.  
"And she won't as long as she stops talking to you because the only one causing her pain here is you" I say and Ally turns and looks at me.  
"How do I know you won't hurt her?" Elliot asks and Ally crosses her arms in the yea how motion.  
"you don't no one does well except me but then again I don't really know if I wont hurt her because I'm me but no one will ever know if she doesn't give me a chance right and I promise I will try not to hurt her but most of all why do you care if I hurt her because technically if I hurt her you can play Mr Good Guy and win her over"  
"Because I-I-I"  
"Elliot he is right when he said the only one hurting me here is you ever since I agreed to go out with Austin it wasn't him who kept hurting me it was you and Austin was the one who made me feel better I don't know if it's your jealousy or what but can you please just stay out of our relationship" Ally says and Elliot looks at me and then her and nods. He then walks away and Ally turns to me.  
"You better not hurt me Austin because you'll only be hurting yourself" She says and walks away. I look at her with confusion and then I remember my dream. I think she'll hurt me before I'll hurt her but I can't be to sure all I know is that right now I can't dream of hurting ally and I'm going to try and stick to that. Oh great she is turning me into a softy. I need to get my mind off of her. I start to walk back to school and I see Dez at my locker.  
"Hey Dez what's up?"  
"You and Ally explain now"  
"There is nothing to explain Dez me and Ally have a bet and I intend on winning the bet no matter what and if it involves taking her on a few dates then so be it"  
"Yea but Eric said you called her your girlfriend" Who is Eric and why am I asking myself.  
"Who is Eric?"  
"Eric he works at the movie theater and he said you told him Ally was your girlfriend"  
"Yea because he was going to call the cops on me and I can't go to jail do you know what they would do to a hunk like me?"  
"But you didn't have to call her your girlfriend you could have said your sister"  
"I'm sorry it was the first thing that popped into my head and besides Ally will never be my girlfriend ever" Dez looks at me and shakes his head.  
"I don't believe you and do you want to know what I think about this bet"  
"What Dez what do you think"  
"I think Ally has it in the bag because Austin I know you and you don't throw the girlfriend card out for anything even if it's to get into a concert for free "  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Remember that day when i took the girl I really liked on a date and I begged you to come with me so i wouldn't make a fool out of myself" He asks and I nod so he continues.  
"You took Melanie because she was new and didn't know you were the schools bad boy"  
"Yea I know okay your point is Dez"  
"My point is when that guy offered you free tickets to a concert for you and Melanie all you had to do was lie and say Melanie was your girlfriend you didn't and it was for your favorite band Radiohead" I shake my head at him.  
"So what does that have to do with anything"  
"Like I said you don't just throw the word girlfriend around a lot unless you mean it and you haven't meant it since your first girlfriend who no one knows anything about"  
"And no one will ever know she left me and broke my heart even if I was only in 6th grade"  
"Dude I'm your best friend you can tell me who she is and we can talk about it because I know there are some feelings you're holding back"  
"No I vowed to never let me fall for her again and I vowed to break her heart just as she broke mine"  
"Austin you shouldn't do this just talk to her about how you felt she goes to this school right?" I nod.  
"Okay then find her and talk to her about it" I shake my head at him.  
"It's not that easy Dez we have a complicated relationship" He just sighs and tells me he will see me later and walks away/ After he left i punch the lockers hard. I wanted to forget about her yet she is always in my life. I couldn't take it anymore I slid down the lockers put my head in my hands and cried something I haven't done since she left. I swore I would never fall for her again but it's just so hard she was my first love whether she knew it or not but either way she hurt me and I vowed to take revenge no matter what. I still sat there crying into my hands letting it all out when I heard a voice.  
"Austin? Are you crying?" I look up and see…..  
Ally's POV:  
After my little incident outside I left and went straight to my locker to see Trish standing there. I instantly roll my eyes I don't want to hear it from her.  
"Save it Trish no none of it's true"  
"Just tell me Ally do you like Austin?"  
"Why! Why does everyone want to know if I like Austin it's my own business whether I do or not!"  
"Oh okay I'm sorry it's just this is really getting old and everyone is tired of this bet"  
"And you think I'm not! I don't even know why I even agreed to this stupid bet I should have just ended it when I could but I didn't and I don't even know why I just want everything to go back to normal before I moved to New York in sixth grade."  
"I still don't completely understand why that made you move" She says and I freeze nobody but Trish knows why I moved and I want to keep it that way but I never told her the full story she just knows the biggest reason.  
"I don't want to talk about it right now"  
"Okay but when you moved backed you changed a lot and I think that's what made you accept this bet thing but Ally I think it's time to make another change in your life starting with this bet I think you should end it"  
"How Trish how can I end this bet?"  
"By admitting the truth"  
"What truth?"  
"That you love Austin" she says and I sigh. I look at her and shake my head.  
"It's not that easy Trish not only will it make me look weak but I just can't I'm sorry but I got to go" I say and turn to leave. I start walking thinking about what Trish said and I can't just end the bet like that it's too easy I just can't...I can't be humiliated once more. I have to win I have to. I walk down the halls to my next class when I hear someone crying. I turn the corner to see a guy sitting against the lockers crying his eyes out. I feel bad and I don't even know why he is crying but I have to comfort him it's kind of sweet that he isn't afraid to crying the middle of the hallway. I start walking closer trying to be as quiet as possible but when I get closer this guy is starting to look familiar. I finally get. Right in front of the guy and recognize him completely.  
"Austin? Are you crying?" I ask him and he looks up and wipes his eyes quickly and stands up.  
"No I just had something in my eyes"  
"Yea it was called tears Austin" I said smirking but when Austin looked at me I could tell he was going to break down again so I grabbed him and pulled him in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I started to feel him cry so I decided to say soothing words to him.  
"It's okay Austin just let it out whatever it is just let it out it's going to get better I promise d you want to talk about it?" I ask and he pulls away and looks at me and shakes his head.  
"No not really but thanks anyway Ally it means alot"  
"No problem Austin so I'll see you tomorrow night right?" I ask and he looks at me confused.  
"The fair our second date?" I say and he makes an 'o' face and chuckles.  
"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world" He says. He then pulls me in for another hug and to be honest I love the way it feels to be in his arms. I miss it. He pulls away and smiles.  
"Thanks again Ally I'll see you tomorrow night sweetheart" He says with a wink. I decided to mess with him since he needed some cheering up.  
"Wanna pick my outfit for tomorrow?" I ask with a flirty smile and he looks at me and smirks.  
"Heck yes I'll take you home after school pick out your outfit and then go home and get ready okay" He says and I nod.  
"Anything you say baby" I say and he just lightly chuckles. He shakes his head and turns around and starts to walk away.  
"Hey Austin!" I yell and he turns around.  
"Yea Ally?"  
"Just remember you can still tell me anything nothing has changed" I say and his smile falters.  
"Thats where youre wrong Ms. Dawson everything has changed especially you" He says and walks away. What does he mean everything has changed? And what does he mean by especially me? I didn't change that much did I? I don't know but there is something Austin is hiding and I'm going to find out what it is if it's the last thing I do.

**The End! **

**What did you guys think?**

**Who broke Austin's heart? **

**Why was Austin crying? **

**What does Ally mean by humiliated once more?**

**What does Austin mean by Ally has changed? **

**Review! **

**Next update will be on Wednesday!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys! Thanks for each and every one of your reviews and follows/favorites! I know I left all of you on a confusing question filled chapter and since I'm on break right now I decided that I'm going to try and update everyday this week since I have nothing else to do! How do you guys like that? So most of the questions asked on last chapter will be answered on this chapter! Also this is the chapter you guys have all been waiting for! You excited yet? Lol! Let's answer your reviews shall we: **

**R5Idolizer: lol sorry I just wanted to hear your guy's ideas! Okay is it like grammar errors because I tend to do that a lot! Thanks so much! **

**Cookiehamster: A lot just happened! Lol I'm pretty sure it's who you think it is ;)! Thanks I'm glad! **

**Lizzyhoen: Lol! It's just going to get even more heated! **

**Daddysgirl11: You'll get most if not all of them this chapter! Just hang on! Thanks I'm glad you love it! **

**Tephriam: Thanks! Lol okay you never know your guesses could have been right but you'll find out most of the answers in this chapter! **

**WritermeAL: Yes it was! Thanks so much! Wow just wow really great guesses ;)! They are pretty close some of them are on point but I'll let you figure out which ones! Thanks glad you love it! Thanks for your guesses! **

**NicoFan-of-Apollo: Thanks! I can't wait to see how I do it too lol! **

**Ausllylover2345: **

**It'sYaGirlTerTer: Yea this chapter will hopefully help your confusion. **

**EnvyNV: It's okay the auslly fight wasn't really important! It was just a dream anyway lol! Thanks! **

**Randomsmileyperson:Thanks I'm glad! **

**Ausllylover2345: Hmmmmmmm maybe ;) lol you'll find out this chapter. Lol I'm glad I like to have surprises in my story that you didn't see coming! Love ya too! **

**Guest: Thanks! **

**Okay so thats all of them! You guys are amazing I love you guys so much! Now enjoy the chapter! **

**P.S. This may be a tear jerking chapter so get tissues just in case! **

**Enjoy! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

Austin's POV:

The Next Day:

I woke up this morning with a lot on my mind. First and fore most the biggest thing on my mind was indeed Ally. I just don't know what to do with her it's just shes just ugh! Nevermind. I get up and look at myself in the mirror. I have completely changed since 6th grade from a sweetheart to an egotistical bad boy but I had no choice I couldn't let anyone into my heart once again. I was debating whether or not to go to school when my phone beeped. I walked over to it and looked at it.

_To: Austin _

_From: Her ;) _

_Can't wait for the date tonight! Meet me at my locker when you get to school! KK XOXO Ally _

Well I guess I'm going to school. I get dressed, grab my bag and keys and headed to school. On my way to school I start to think of why Ally wants to meet me? What does she want to talk about? I park my car and get out when I see Elliot flirting with some girl. Wow he moves quick. I keep walking until I get to Ally's locker and see Dallas talking to her? Why is he at her locker? I see her hug him and then he leaves. What were they talking about? I make my way over to her locker and when Ally sees me her eyes go wide and she has a smile to match it. Why is she so happy to see me? She then runs over to me and hugs me and I instantly hug back even though I don't know why she is hugging me like this in the first place. We pull apart and she is still smiling.

"_Austin I'm so glad to see you" _

"_Why?" _

"_I need to talk to you about something important" _

"_Okay? What is it?" _I ask slowly and her smile fades.

"_Are you okay Austin?" _

"_No not really are you okay?" _

"_Yea Im great! Is everything okay?" _She asks. Okay now I'm completely confused she hasn't acted like this since-oh I get it now she is trying to show me that she hasn't changed. I just start to laugh.

"_What are you laughing at?" _

"_You….you're trying to show me you haven't changed when I wasn't talking about your attitude" _

"_Then what were you talking about Austin?" _

"_Nothing just forget I said it" _

"_No I can't forget it what did you mean by it then Austin!" _She says her voice slowly getting louder. Great this isn't going to end well.

"_Ally I didn't mean anything by it" _

"_Thats a lie because then you wouldn't have said it" _

"_Fine Ally all I meant by it was that I can't tell you anything anymore we are not that close" _I say turning around to start walking to class because thats better than here right now.

"_Bullshit!" _I hear her yell. The bell rings so I keep walking.

"_Where are you going?" _

"_To Class the bell rang" _I say and keep walking thinking she gave up. Until I feel a hand on my wrist pulling me back. I don't even have to turn around to know who that is. I look around the hallway to see it's empty which is good because this is about to get heated.

"_Since when did you care about going to class?" _She asks me and I shake my head.

"_I don't but I rather be there then here right now" _

"_Why? Why wont you talk to me?" _

"_Because you're not easy to talk to Ally!" _

"_Bullshit I was easy to talk to on our date so why not now we are alone you can talk to me...please just talk to me" _

"_Why!? Why do all of a sudden you want to talk? Huh?" _

"_Because I just want everything to go back to normal Austin" _

"_Well it can't Ally no matter how much we try we both have changed we are not the same people anymore" _

" _I know but-" _

"_No buts Ally what do you want me to say?" _

"_I just want you to talk to me Austin I can see there is still feelings inside that you are holding back it's not healthy you have to let it out" _

"_You want me to let it out? Fine! 5 years ago I was dating this amazing girl she was the sweetest most lovable person ever! We were the perfect couple and I believed that I loved her I was in 6th grade to be honest I didn't know what love was but I knew I loved her. Then one day she tells me that she has to move to New York the next day! She knew she had to move but she never told me because she didn't know how! You know what I say to that Bullshit! because she could have told me and then we would have spent all our last days together and we could have made it worked but no she didn't tell me till the day before THE DAY BEFORE ALLY! She kept it to herself. I was hurt Ally not that she was leaving but because she didn't tell me! We told each other everything no matter how painful it was but she didn't tell me! I was hurt a complete and total wreck I didn't talk to anyone I shut everyone out and from then on I kept my feelings in because I didn't want to get hurt again so I kept it in mostly because no matter what happened between us I knew my heart still belonged to her! No matter how hard I try to forget about her it didn't work because she still had my heart. Then she comes back , that was the happiest day of my life! I thought we could just pick up where we left off but you know the worst part is she avoided me and completely ignored me. No matter how hard I tried to talk to her she just would walk the other way. So yes I keep my feelings in because no matter how hard I tried to let my feelings out to her she avoided so I just kept them all in and didn't want to mess up her life with my feelings. So instead of keep trying I decided to get even something she couldn't ignore. Which she didn't and now we are here so there Ally you wanted to know how I felt there you go it's all out there now!" _I say and I look at her to see she is crying. I just shake my head and turn to leave because I just can't take it anymore. All what I just said is bringing back everything I ever felt anger, hurt, and most of all regret. I regret everything I did to her these past years but I can't let her know that. I start walking when I hear a soft voice.

"_Wait….I'm Sorry" _I stop and turn to look at her. She isn't looking at me because I know if she does she will breakdown. So I just stay quiet and wait for her to say something else.

"_I'm sorry…...but I think you need to hear my side. " _She says while looking up at me. I signal for her to continue. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair.

Ally's POV:

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed.

"_There was a boy in 6th grade who would always stick up for me no matter what. Whether it was some stupid eighth grader knocking down my books or it was some boy pulling my hair, he was always there to save me. I never knew his name but I remember his honey brown eyes with a little speck of gold. I would always call him my knight in shining armor but I never knew him until one day he saved me from this eighth grader trying to get with me. He knocked him out so quick that if I blinked I would have missed it then he helped me up and asked if I was okay I nodded my head. From that day on we grew closer and closer until one day he asked me out, it was the happiest day of my life so of course I said yes. We were dating for a good 3 months everything was just something out of a fairytale. Everything was perfect until that day. That day when I went home and my parents told me we were moving to New York the next week on Friday. I remember that day so perfectly. I remember being mad at my parents for telling me so late but most of all I remember me asking myself how am I going to tell him? How am I going to tell the my knight in shining armor that I'm leaving. I ran straight in my room thinking of all the ways I could tell him but I couldn't find the right way. I wonder why it was so hard to tell him and that was the day I realized that I loved him and I knew that once I told him it would break his heart so instead of telling him right away, I decided to not tell him till the day before. I get it it was a selfish move but I just couldn't see the boy I loved heartbroken knowing that every time we went out he would look at me as if he would never see me again and I couldn't handle that so yea it was a selfish thing to do and I was only thinking of myself and not him but I just couldn't handle it. I was in 6th grade Austin I was scared. After a year of being in New York I came back and I was so excited that I was going to be with my knight in shining armor that the first day of school I ran to school. I looked for him everywhere and when I saw him I saw how happy he was and how he had moved on and when we made eye contact I saw all of that pain I once brought him come back and I couldn't do that. I couldn't make another selfish move and ruin his happiness so when I saw him coming towards me I did what I thought was the best for both of us I ran. I ran from my feelings and I ran from what could have been happiness for both of us. I didn't know that though so I ignored him thats what I thought was the right thing to do. When it finally felt like I was doing the right thing everything fell apart. One day my best friend came up to me saying she overheard a conversation between my knight in shining armor and his friends about a bet going around that I didn't know about and it was against me. I was so heartbroken so humiliated. When I walked by people they would laugh at me thinking I didn't know about the bet they made me feel weak. Then one day I just couldn't take it anymore and decided instead of looking beat that I was going to accept that challenge he thought he could make a fool out of me so I decided to show him what I had and it has been going on ever since. Ever since that day I have been trying to prove that I'm not weak that I can't be easily broken when the truth is everything hurts Austin I can't take it anymore! I can't take all the stares I get all the people snickering when I walk by and most of all the hate I'm getting from everyone including my best friends because of this bet! But I can't back down I can't look weak not again. So yes it's partially my fault all this happened and yes I may have changed a little bit to keep myself from getting hurt but if anyone has changed it has been you Austin you are not the knight in shining armor you used to be the one I fell in love with you are the egotistical jackass!" _I say while looking him in the eyes and I see the pain in his eyes. I look down and continue.

"_And you know the funny thing is….I think I still am" _I say quietly finally admitting the truth. I hear Austin sigh and walk up to me.

"_You still are what?" _I look up and see how close he has gotten. I look at him and then around us to see everyone is now surrounding us. Great just great the one thing I didn't want was to look weak in front of everyone and thats exactly what I'm doing now. I look up at Austin and see he is looking at me with hope in his eyes but I shake my head.

"_Nevermind" _I say and push him out the way. I keep walking as fast as I can until I hear Austin's voice.

"_Ally wait!" _

Austin's POV:

"_Nevermind" _She says and pushes me out the way. I stand there frozen. Was she going to say what I think she was. I never knew her side of the story it probably would have been smart to figure it out first before I hurt her. I never knew that this bet humilliated Ally and I never knew that she felt weak. She always looked so strong and unbroken which filled my anger. I always thought how could she be so strong and unbroken when I'm here completely broken. I have to do what is right. She wants me to let out tmy feelings well I'm about to let it all out. The thing I have been keeping inside for the longest time. I'm about to finally admit the truth. The thing I have been denying ever since this stupid bet started. I look up and see everyone staring at me which snaps me out of it. It's now or never. I turn around to see Ally about to leave the school.

"_Ally wait!" _I say and she stops and slowly turns around.

"_What Austin? Want to humiliate me in front of everyone again?" _

"_No" _

"_then what Austin! I'm done with you nothing can change that" _She starts walking again. I can't let her walk out again. I run up to her and grab her wrist. I turn her around to face me.

"_What do you want Aus-" _She doesn't get to finish that sentence because I did what I have been dying to do. I kissed her and call me Mr. Cliche but those sparks fireworks whatever they are all there and they intensify when she actually kisses back. Her arms go around my neck playing with the hair at the back of my neck and my hands wrap around her waist. We kiss for what feels like forever but then we pull away to breathe. We both open our eyes and look at each other breathing heavy. It's completely quiet. It's time.

"_I love you" _I say and her eyes widen. I hear gasps all around us. I keep looking in her eyes waiting for her response anything. A slap, a gasp, a "bullshit" something but she just stands there. I can tell she is trying to figure out whether or not I'm lying. I finally hear her sigh. She kisses my lips softly.

"_I love you too" _She whispers and I kiss her again. This time I hear everyone around us clapping and whistling.

"_It's about time!" _We hear Trish yell. We pull away and look around and start laughing. I look and see Dez giving me a thumbs up and Dallas nods in approval with his arm around Cassidy who is smiling hugely and Trish who is smirking. I then look at Ally who is also smiling.

"_You win" _I say and she smiles wider.

"_I did didn't I? Welll I don't care! I have you and thats all that matters." _she says and I kiss her again. Everything was perfect until I hear his voice.

"_What!" _I turn around and see Elliot staring at us wide eyed. I start to clench my fist. He is really ruining the moment. I feel Ally slip her hand into mine which calms me down a little.

"_What do you want Elliot?" _Ally asks and I can hear the venom in her voice. He looks at her and opens his mouth about to say something but then closes it.

"_Congratulations" _He mumbles and walks away defeated. Great because I was 2 seconds away from kicking his ass. I look at Ally who just smiles at me.

"_Let's go on our date" _She says and I smile and nod. I take her hand and we leave the school. This is what should have happened when she got back but I guess what they say is true. It's better late than never.

**The End! **

**When I wrote this chapter I was actually crying because of all the emotion I put into their speeches! I still kind of think it was rushed but I still love it! What about you? **

**What did you guys think?**

**Also what do you want to see on the date? (It's going to be at the fair!) **

**Review! **

**Next update will be on Tomorrow! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys! So sorry for the late update but I have good news! Surprise! I'm back and not with an epilogue with a chapter! I got an idea and now this story is continuing only if I get positive feedback on this chapter if not the story is over and I will rewrite this to an epilogue! Thanks so much for all your support and your votes! Also I only have gotten positive reviews on this story which makes me feel amazing because now I know that I'm doing a good job! Also last thing special thanks to Monkidoodle for helping me come up with an idea! You guys are amazing! Now onto the reviews: **

**ItsYaGirlTerTer: I'm so glad you loved it and its okay but thanks for trying! **

**Monkidoodle: that was a really good idea and I want to thank you because you did help my juices flowing and helped me come up with an idea! So thank you and I'm sure all of the readers thank you too! **

**Little-bit-of-auslly: Its okay you don't need to review on everyone! I think you'll be happy because I did do the fair date! **

**Lover-Bug: How about I do more than just an epilogue! **

**NicoFan-of-Apollo: Yes you are so true! Thanks! **

**HayBriannnee: Thanks I'm glad! **

**writermeAL: me too! Nope surprise I'm back! Thanks so much! I'm so glad you loved it! Same! **

**Daddysgirl11: Don't cry! yea it was but I'm full of surprises! Well your wish came true! Thanks so much! :)**

**Okay so thats all of them! You guys are amazing I love you guys so much! Now enjoy the chapter! **

**Enjoy! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

Ally's POV:

Walking out of school hand and hand with Austin is the best feeling ever. I'm so glad that everything worked out for the better. Austin and I are finally together and I don't have to worry about this bet tearing apart my friendships. Speaking of I need to text them later we have to hang out tonight. Oh maybe we can have a sleepover! I'll text them now. I take my hand away from Austin's and take out my phone and text them.

_To: Trish, Cass _

_From: Ally _

_Hey Girls! Sleepover tonight at my house? XOXO Ally _

In less than 5 minutes I get a reply from both of them.

_To: Ally _

_From: Cass _

_Sounds Fun I'm there! XOXO Cass _

_To: Ally _

_From: Trish _

_Yes! We have to talk! Can't Wait I'll be there at 8! XOXO Trish _

Great! I text Cass and tell her to come at 8 and put away my phone not without checking the time. It's 2 so that gives me an Austin at least 4 hours to do whatever we want and then I have to go set up for the sleepover.

"_Who were you texting?" _

"_Oh just the girls we are going to have a sleepover" _

"_Ooooo fun I'm so there" _

"_Haha no it's a girls sleepover next time though" _

"_Fine" _He says with a pout which I think is incredibly adorable. I lean up and kiss his cheek which makes him smile. We just walk in silence until he speaks up.

"_Hey Ally?"_

"_Yea Austin?"_

"_I was wondering…"_

"_Yea" _

"_Ummmmm" _

"_Austin just spit it out"_

"_Do i still get to pick out your outfit?" _He asks and i just start laughing.

"_yes Austin you can pick out my outfit"_

"_yes! come on lets go!" _He says and starts running while pulling him with me. Itry and stop but he keeps pulling me.

"_austin my house is that way" _I say and he stops.

"_Oh yeah"_ He then starts pulling me in the direction of my house. I don't think I ever seen him this excited before and I'm just happy that I'm the cause of it. We keep running until we finally get to my house. I walk up to the front door and unlock it. We both walk in and he looks around then looks at me. My smile falters a little.

"_Yea I know it's not a lot but it's only me so I have everything I need" _

"_No it's fine. It's cute just like you" _He says and I giggle.

"_Thanks. My room is this way" _I wonder if he even remembers my room. I mean he was here before like a lot of times but then again I have gotten rid of a lot of things since my parents died. We walk up to my room and I open the door. We both walk inside and Austin goes straight to my closet. I giggled at how enthusiastic he is to picking my outfit. He walks in and then walks out. I look at him confused.

"_You have a lot of clothes Ally I don't know if I can pick" _

"_It's fine I can pick" _

"_No! I mean no I got this" _He says and goes back in to come back 10 minutes later. He lays the clothes he picked out on my bed and I inspect them. He picked out a teal button up shirt and some ripped jean shorts with light blue vans. I look at the outfit and then look at him.

"_Well?" _

"_I'm shocked" _

"_What do you mean? In a good or bad way?" _

"_In a good way...I just figured you would try and pick out something you know...not that" _

"_You thought I would pick the sluttiest outfit didn't you?" _

"_Well yea I mean I figured you would" _I sya while he looks at me shaking his head. Then he just starts to laugh.I look at him confused and he stops.

"_Come on Als! I'm not that bad and besides we are going to the fair if I were to dress you in something slutty all the guys would be looking at you! I'm not going to have that happen!" _

"_Oh…..well thats true and to be honest I think seeing a jealous Austin would be pretty hot" _I said to him with a smirk and slowly started to walk to the bathroom to get ready. I hear him chuckle and sit on my bed waiting for me. I turn on the shower water and slowly stripped and got in. In the middle of my shower I hear a knock on the bathroom door.

"_Um Als I'm going to go home and get ready I'll be right back to pick you up okay?" _

"_Okay!" _I yell and slowly after I hear his car leave. I continue with my shower and after about 10 more minutes I get out and get dressed. I decided to do a smokey eye makeup and left my lips natural. For my hair I just decided to keep it down and add a bump in the front. When I was finally finished with my hair my phone rang assuming it was Austin I just picked up the phone.

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey is this Ally Dawson?" _

"_This is her...who is this?" _

"_It's me Ethan remember we used to date in New York we broke up because you moved." _

"_Oh yeah hey Ethan whats up? How did you get my number?" _

"_Oh I'm good and I got it from Abby" _

"_Oh yea so why did you call out of the blue?" _

"_Oh I just wanted to let you know that I'm moving to Miami we can get back together!" _

"_Oh…..Ethan that's great that you're moving here but I…" _

"_I'm sorry Ally to cut this short but we are boarding the plane I'm coming in tonight maybe we can hang out and catch up!" _

"_Yea I don't know about that but I have to go to bye" _

"_Bye!" _He says and I hang up. I can't believe that just happened. My ex-boyfriend is moving out here wanting to get back together with me. I mean why me! How come when I finally get happy someone has to come around and ruin it. I hear a knock on my door and I know thats Austin picking me up. I got up and put my shoes on and walked to the door. When I opened the door, I couldn't help but smile. I look at Austin who is wearing a light blue shirt with a black leather jacket and some jeans all together with a black beanie and light blue high tops. He did this on purpose. He wanted to pick out my outfit so we would match. How sweet. I see him smile.

"_You look beautiful as always." _

"_Thanks! Look we match!" _

"_Oh yeah we do….what a coincidence" _He says while smirking and coming to kiss my cheek, which actually makes me blush. He backs away and smiles.

"_did I just make Ally Dawson blush?" _

"_Shut-up!" _

"_shall we go Miss. Dawson?" _He says like on our first date and just like our first date I ended up giggling.

"_We shall!" _I say while he takes my hand in his and walks me to his car. when we get there he opens the door for me and helps me in his truck. He walks over to his side and gets in, starts the car, and we leave. We drive to the fair in anything but silence whether it was us talking about old times or if it was us just randomly laughing at things. It was fun and when we got to the fair everything was perfect. Austin ended up paying for my wristband even though I told him I would pay for myself. He just laughed at me and took my hand while we walked in. We both look around and have a huge smile on our faces.

"_So what do you want to do first?" _He asks me and I look around until I see this stuffed monkey. It was so cute! It had brown fur and big huge purple eyes. I wanted it and I wanted it bad but I wasn't going to tell him that and besides it was a basketball game I would never win that. I just ended up looking at him and pointing to the rides.

"_I guess we can start with the rides but no huge rollercoasters got it?" _

"_what! Oh come on Als roller coasters are amazingly fun! Please!" _

"_No Austin!" _

"_but why Als?" _He asks me again and I just look down. Did I mention I really like it when he calls me Als. We both just stand there in silence until it hits him.

"_Oh Ally are you scared of roller coasters?' _

"_No! Absolutely not! Okay yes I am terrified!" _

"_Why?" _

"_Because they look scary what if something happens! We could get hurt!" _

"_Hey Als…..you know I would never let anything happen to you and I promise to never hurt you again or let anyone else hurt you okay?" _

"_Yea okay…" _I said still uneasy about the whole idea and I believe Austin could tell. I felt his hand grab mine and his other hand lift my head to look into his eyes.

"_I promise"_ He whispers before placing a sweet kiss on my lips and everything just melts away. When we pull apart I look at him and nod. Which in return makes him smile.

"_I'm ready…..let's go" _I say and we run into line. We rode about almost all the rides before we decided to finally get something to eat. We were walking towards the food court when we passed the monkey again. I ended up stopping in my place which made Austin stop too.

"_Is everything okay Als?' _

"_Yea everything is fine I just felt a little light headed. I'm fine now just hungry let's go." _

"_Okay." _He says and I can tell he doesn't believe me. I start walking but I end up being pulled back because Austin hasn't moved. He pulls me against his chest and whispers in my ear.

"_You have been eyeing that monkey since we got here . You want it don't you?" _

"_Yes I do" _

"_Well why didn't you say something?" _

"_Because I can't play basketball and I don't want to spend my money on something I know I won't win." _

"_Come on Als" _He says while pulling me towards the booth. I follow him and the girl at the booth sees us.

"_Hello are you here to play Shootin Hoops?" _

"_Yes I am" _

"_Okay that will be $5 for three balls. All you have to do is make all balls in the basket and choose any prize you want!" _

"_I got this"_ Austin says while winking at me. Which I end up giggling and blushing like a mad man. I watch Austin intensely while he slowly dribbles the ball before he shoots. His muscle contracting and flexing every time he dribbles and I can't help but lick my lips. He shoots the first two and makes them. I start to get really excited because that meant I was getting the monkey. I look over to see the worker girl biting her lip and checking out my Austin! I mean austin. I keep watching her and when Austin makes the third shot she asks him what prize he wanted in a flirty tone. He told her the monkey and instead of getting the one on the wall she leans forward to get the one under the desk just to show off her boobs in that tight shirt! While she is leaning over I see Austin not even paying attention to her which makes me smile. Until she starts speaking.

"_I can't seem to find one that is in a bag maybe there is one deeper one sec" _She says and ends up bending down lower to show off her butt too! I was starting to get upset but I decided to play it off. I grabbed Austin arm and looked up at him. Feeling a presence on him Austin looks at me.

"_What's up Als?"_ I put the cutest face I can do and point.

"_I want that monkey the one on the wall" _

"She is getting you a cleaner one you sure you want that one?" I look at him and nod.

"_Um excuse me?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_My girlfriend wants that one. on the wall" _

"_Your girlfriend?" _

"_Yea me" _

"_Oh I thought she was your cousin or something yea I can get her that one" _She says while turning and getting the one on the wall not before giving me a dirty look. She grabs the monkey and hands it to me.

"_Congratulation and thanks for playing Shootin Hoops enjoy the rest of your day at the fair!" _She says with fake enthusiasm. We grab the monkey and leave towards the food court.

"_So what are you going to name it?" _

"_I don't know what should i name it?" _

"_How about Austin because it's cute just like me!" _

"_Sure I'll name it Austin"_ We End up just getting churros and cotton candy. We go on a couple more rides. It's now dark and we are standing in line for the ferris wheel. I end up shivering because I didn't think we be out this late so didn't bother bringing jacket.

"_Are you cold?" _Austin asks me while putting his arms around me and hugging me from the back. I look up at him.

"_Yea a little I didn't bring a jacket" _

"_Here" _He says while shrugging his jacket off putting it round my arms.

"_There all better! Maybe After this we will go home" _

" _Okay. But what about you won't you be cold?" _

"_Nah I was getting hot anyway" _He says while shrugging. the line moves up and we are finally getting on the ride. On the ride just end up talking about our day.

"_Thanks for today I had a lot of fun!" _

"_Me too….and I know this is so cliche but I alway wanted to this." _

"_Do what?" _ He doesnt answer me. He just leans over ad kisses me right when we hit the top of the ferris wheel. Even though it's so cliche I feel those butterflies everywhere and when we pull away we both smile at each other. We get off the ride hand in hand and start heading out, when I remember something.

"_Hey Austin?" _

"_Yea?" _

" _How come you're not going to take me to your spot you take girs?" _

"_Because you're different from all those girls. I would never try and play you like that" _

"_Oh okay" _I say and we go back to the car and drive home. When we get home he walks me to my door. I look in my driveway to see two cars knowing trish and Cassidy are already at my house and I'm hecka late. We stop at the door and face each other. I hand him back his jacket and he thanks me.

"_well I'm really sorry I was invited to your sleepover but have fun and don't miss me too much okay?" _He says and I hit his arm but pull him in for a kiss and he returns it back. I smile and so does he.

"_Goodnight Miss. Dawson and sweet dreams." _

"_Goodnight Austin" _He kisses my cheek and walks to his car but not before turning back to look at me. I smile and wave, which he returns. Once he drives away I walk in my house to be greeted by Cassidy and Trish smiling. I let out a sigh and then they speak.

"_Spill now"_

**What did you think? **

**I saw how heartbeoken a lot of you were when I said this story was ending so instead of writing an epilogue the next day. I sat there and thought and thought till finally and idea came to me! So based on how you like this chapter will determine the fate of this story!**

**_What do you guys think about Ethan randomly showing up? _**

**Review! **

**Next update will be on Tomorrow! (Hopefully)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys! Thanks for each and every one of your reviews and follows/favorites! I know I left all of you on a confusing question filled chapter and even worst I haven't updated since forever! So bring it I know you guys hate that I took forever to update I'm sorry I just didn't think my break I would actually do stuff most of the time I'm at home doing nothing! Also school is well school I never have time for anything now! But here is an update I hope it makes up for it! It is mostly just the girls sleepover but since I made you wait I'll throw in some Auslly and a twist at the end! I hope you like it! Let's answer your reviews shall we: **

**Cookiehamster: Thanks! I'm glad! **

**Belle Rodriguez: Thanks and okay! **

**GreenGirl3734: I'm glad! Okay tell me! lol Thanks so much! I loved writing that chapter and I'm so glad that you guys didn't expect that! thanks and I will! **

**AusllyxRauraxShipper: OKAY! Lol! **

**Tephriam: Okay just because you asked! **

**Randomsmileyperson: Thanks I'm glad! That it will indeed. ;)**

**rosslover599: OMG! really?Thanks! You are so welcome! **

**LoveLover13: Thanks so much! what would a story be without drama? Thanks I'm glad! **

**Caitland: Thanks so much! I will Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**DaniXOXOR5LOVE: Lol I don't know I can't answer that! LOL I will! Thanks for reading! Love ya too! **

**Leohowardlover 3: Thanks! You better believe it and trust me you wont like what he brings to the mix! Muahhhhahahahahahaha! **

**WritermeAL: Lol! You are welcome! Thanks! Lol of course drama is what makes a story juicy and we all know I'm a drama queen if you didn't you guys do now! Thanks I'm glad! Will do! **

**LoveLover13: Thanks so much! Yea as said above I'm a dramqueen! I'm glad I have your guy's attention! Thanks I'm glad you love it! **

**Okay so thats all of them! You guys are amazing I love you guys so much! Now enjoy the chapter! **

**Enjoy! **

**~Auslly2getha4eva~**

_Previously On Bad Boy vs Bad Girl: _

"_Goodnight Miss. Dawson and sweet dreams." _

"_Goodnight Austin" _He kisses my cheek and walks to his car but not before turning back to look at me. I smile and wave, which he returns. Once he drives away I walk in my house to be greeted by Cassidy and Trish smiling. I let out a sigh and then they speak.

"_Spill now" _

_Now: _

Ally's POV:

"_Spill Now" _

I look at them and just smile, which makes them all giddy and start jumping around like girls! I look at them and shake my head. I start to walk up stairs when I hear Cassidy yell at me.

"_So what happen are you really just going to walk away like that!?" _

"_No I'll tell you what happened just let me get comfortable it's a long story" _

"_Oh My Gosh! I'll make popcorn!" _

Trish yells and I chuckle. I get to my room and look at myself in the mirror. I'm different, the once bad girl who didn't give a crap about anyone and blocked everyone out is no longer there. The old Ally is back and it's all because she has her knight and shining armor and she is never letting him go not again. I run my hand through my hair and laugh as I can still see the blush creep up to my face just thinking of him. Slowly making my way over to my closet finding a pair of pjs and changing. I hear a knock at my door.

"_Ally you ready yet we have the blankets and popcorn ready downstairs!" _

Trish says and I laugh. I throw on my pj pants and Austins jersey and walked out.

"_You guys are so impatient!" _

I say while walking down the stairs to see the girls in a semicircle with blankets all over the floor and popcorn in the middle some soda and candy next to it and tissues. Tissues?

"_Ugh you guys why is there tissues?" _

"_Just in case we cry duh…..Now sit and tell us everything from when he picked you up." _

Cassidy tells well more like orders me , so I obey not wanting to get them more impatient than they already are. I look at them and smirk. They tilt their heads in confusion and I laugh asking them if they are ready. they nod their heads like a bunch of little kids ready for a bedtime story or something. I sigh and begin my story of how Austin picked my outfit then left to change all they way to when he kissed me goodnight. I look at them once I'm finished to see them with huge smiles on their faces. I sit there and look at them awkwardly till they both just start squealing and kicking out of excitement.

"_Will you guys stop squealing!" _

"_That was so cute!" _

"_Yea who knew Austin could be a gentlemen?" _

Cassidy says and I smile. Austin can be a gentlemen when he wants to but sometimes his ego and pride get in the way of that. I'm really hoping thats going to change. I looked at the girls to see that they are just staring at me. I decided now would be a chance to change the subject.

"_So what do you guys want to do?" _

"_Let's play Truth or Dare!" _

"_No Cass thats such a typical sleepover game!" _

"_Well Trish do you have a better idea?" _

"_No" _

"_How about we just tell each other secrets like we used to do at sleepovers Trish?" _

"_Thats a great Idea Ally! I'll go first!" _

Cassidy says and starts tapping her chin, which reminds me of Austin and I's first date when he was doing that to mock me. That was the day I knew I was falling for Austin again and I was falling hard. I remember that I couldn't stop thinking about him all night that night and my dream about him. How we would date through the rest of high school and he would ask me to marry him on our 5 year anniversary and we would get married on the day we were reunited and have our first child 2 years later. A cute little girl that we would name Elsa Marie Moon **( A/NSaw Frozen amazing movie love this name)** _**. **_ We would live in this beautiful house on the beach and we would both just be happy. I get taken out of my thoughts feeling ice cold water being poured on my head. I scream at how cold it was and jump out of my seat. I look over to the girls who are laughing their butts off. I glare at them and just start yelling.

"_WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT!" _

"_Well you were zoning out when I was telling my secret I couldn't even get to the secret because you weren't paying attention. We tried everything yelling in your ear, smacking you, throwing popcorn at you, and we even said Austin called but you just didn't even flinch!" _

"_So you poured ice cold water on me?" _

"_Yeah it was Trish's idea but it got your attention so now I can tell you my secret!" _

"_Okay go ahead." _

"_Alright well Dallas and I were on a date not to long ago and we you know." _

We looked at her confused until she did a motion with her hands and Trish and I both got it. We both gasp and Trish says what we were both thinking.

"_You and Dallas had sex?" _

"_Shhhhhh….but yes we did!" _

"_Wow I never saw that coming." _

"_Okay call me gross but how was it?" _

"_Oh Trish it was amazing he was very gentle considering it was my first time and let me tell you he is blessed if you know what I mean!" _

She says while winking and both Trish and I make disgusted faces. She was about to continue before Trish hit her with a pillow.

"_No more okay Ally your turn." _

"_No Trish you first because we all know you will try and find your way out of it!" _

"_Okay fine….My secret is that I like Dez a lot!" _**(A/N I don't know if in this story they are already dating but if they were just pretend they aren't okay? Thanks!) **

"_EPPPPPPPPPPP I KNEW IT! _

Cassidy yells and I just look confused.

"_Cass you knew it?" _

"_Well yea just by the way they act towards each other if you weren't to busy with your whole bet thing you would have noticed!" _

"_Well the bet thing is no more" _

"_thank goodness it was really irritating! So what's your secret Als?" _

"_Yea Ally what is it?" _

"_Well when I was in New York I was dating this guy and-" _

"_You gave him your virginity and you don't know how to tell Austin?" _

"_WHAT! Cass eww no! No! It's just we had to break up because I was moving here and….well now he is moving here and he wants me back I just don't know how to tell Austin." _

"_Ha! I knew it was something about not knowing how to tell Austin!" _

"_Whatever Cass anyway Als I say don't tell him just tell this ex of yours you are not interested then bam problem solved no need to get Austin involved!" _

"_I don't know Trish thats kind of like lying to him." _

"_Als it's not like he is going to know! Gosh you act like as if he can hear this conversation or something!" _

Just as Trish finishes her sentence my phone rings. I look at the caller id and my eyes go wide. I look up at the girls and they mouth who is it. I look back down at my phone.

"_It's Austin. Oh My Gosh! He knows he hears this conversation what am I going to do!?" _

"_Als just answer the phone!" _

"_Okay…" _

_Ally/__**Austin **_

_Hello? _

_**Hey Als! **_

_Hey Austin! Why are you calling? _

_**Oh you know just bored so I decided to call you what are you doing? **_

_Having a sleepover remember?_

_**Oh yeah I completely forgot well I'll let you get back to your sleepover that I wasn't invited to! **_

_Oh Austin you know it was girls only!_

_**I know but still I really wanted to come! Anyways what are you doing tomorrow? **_

_Nothing why?_

_**That settles it you and me date tomorrow Imma take you to the beach!**_

_Austin thats sweet what time?_

_**Um 12:00pm sound good**_

_Sounds great! See you then!_

_**Okay see you! **_

_Bye! _

_**Bye! Oh Als. **_

_Yea? _

_**I Love you!**_

_I love you too! _

_**Goodnight! **_

_Night! _

I say and hang up the phone. The girls are burning holes into me as they stare waiting for me to tell them what he said.

"_False Alarm he just aske me on a date." _

"_Woo that was close" _

"_Hey we should go on a triple date! You and Austin, Trish and Dez and Dallas and I!" _

"_Yea that amazing I'll text Austin and tell him to text Dez and Dallas!" _

I pull out my phone and text Austin he texts back and told me he would text them and it sounded like fun. We kept texting and the girls decided to put on a movie. Next thing I know we were all passed out asleep.

Next Day:

I woke up with the sun in my eyes. This is what I get for sleeping downstairs. I slowly got up without waking the girls and started to fold the blankets I slept on and put them on the couch. I went upstairs and took a quick shower. Once I was done I went to my closet got my favorite neon green bathing suit with polka dots and a nice yellow sundress. I got my matching sandals and got what would be need for the beach. After throwing my hair in a quick ponytail since it will get wet anyway I decide d to go wake up the girls. When I got downstairs I see them still sound asleep. I smirked and decided to get even with them. I grabbed a bucket of ice cold water and slowly made my way over to them. Slowly about to pour it on Trish I hear her say.

"_Ally don't you dare throw water on me!" _

Then she sits up and I pout but moved on to cassidy. I look at Trish who is getting ready for the day and pour the water on Cassidy.

"_Trish catch" _

I yell then throw the bucket at her and run upstairs. I slowly walk down acting like nothing happened and just in time to see Cassidy.

"_TRISH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" _

"_It wasn't me though it was Ally!" _

"_What was me?" _

I ask playing dumb and Trish glares at me but I stick my tongue out at her this is payback for both of them. I got Cassidy but she blamed Trish so we are even. Time past and it's finally 12pm and just in time I hear Austin's horn out front. Us girls walk outside and to his car. We get in and I look at Austin and smirk.

"_Still refuse to get out and go to the door?" _

"_Hey! For both our dates I came to the door!" _

"_Yea but it took some convincing!" _

"_Whatever" _

Austin says and I laugh. We drive to the beach dancing to all our favorite songs that come on the radio. Once we arrive all the guys grab our stuff and we head to find a spot at the beach. After walking around with what felt like ages but really it was only 5 minutes we find a spot. We all strip down to our bathing suits and make our way to the water but Austin pulls me back and lifts me over his shoulder which ends up in me screaming.

"_Austin put me down!" _

"_Nope sorry but I must say you look hot in that bikini!" _

"_Thanks! Now put me down!" _

"_Okay!" _

"_Thank you! Wait! No I meant on the sand!" _

I yell while he drops me in the water . I come up and he is laughing. I try and glare at him but I end up joining him and laughing. After about 20 minutes in the water having splash fights and playing marco polo we head out and the rest of the gang go to get food. Austin and I offered to stay behind and watch our stuff. While everyone is gone we just sit the Austin is sitting on his butt with his legs bent and I'm sitting in between his legs laying back on his chest while we just watch the others play.

"_Hey Als?" _

"_Yea Austin?" _

"_Do you ever think about the future." _

"_Of course I think about the future." _

"_I mean our future." _

"_Our Future?" _

'_Yea I mean if you want a future with me. I mean who knows what will happen..I mean I want a future with you but if you don't thats okay too...I mean I hope you want one but if you don't I understand..I mean-" _

I cut him off by kissing him. When we pull away. I turn my body and face him, I place both my hands on his cheeks and look into his eyes.

"_Austin there is nothing I want more than to have a future with you I mean I already had a dream about it!" _

"_Really?" _

"_Yea it was about you proposing us getting married having a kid" _

"_Ooo Ally having those kinds of dreams about me" _

He says while smirking and I hit his chest and he fakes hurt. I just shake my head and smile. He smiles too and kisses me.

"_I love you Als and I can't wait for our future together I know it will be amazing because I'll have you" _

"_I love you too and that is so sweet! If it's anything like my dream I know it will be perfect!" _

I say and kiss him again. We go back to sitting in silence but he tells me he has to go to the restroom real quick. I nod and kiss him goodbye eventhough I'll see him real soon. Instead of sitting alone I decide to go back to the water. I just reach the part when it's wet but you're not in the water and small waves comes across your feet. I just stand there and look at the view. I was about to get in when someone picks me up and spins me. I know instantly it's Austin so I yell for him to put me down.

"_Austin put me down" _

He obeys but now my hair is all in my face. I slowly move my hair out my face and when I look in front of me I see that it's not Austin. My eyes go wide and I let out a sharp gasp which ends up in screaming for a quick second. I stop and look at the person in front of me.

"_Ethan…" _

"_Did you miss me?" _

_**The End! **_

_**Heheh what did you think? **_

_**Not my best but I wanted to write something didn't want to keep you guys waiting! **_

_**I'll try and write another chapter sometime this week if not this weekend! **_

_**Thanks for reading! **_

_**Review your thoughts? **_

_**Also my friend says I should make Cassidy get pregnant and I was wondering what you guys think? Should I or should I not? **_

_**Also I have a wattpad account and I'm writing my own story so if you want to read it I'll post the link on my profile! **_

_**Thanks you guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! **_

_**~Auslly2getha4eva~ **_


End file.
